Un amor posible, extraño y sobrenatural
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Ella una sirena, princesa y futura reina de su mundo, el un vampiro, principe y futuro rey de su propio mundo mas aparte el de los humanos. ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren? ¿Se enamoraran? Entren y descubranlo! BxE AxJ RxE ExC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Otro típico día en el palacio, escuchando a mi padre sobre el sermón de cada día, -Hija ya debes elegir un esposo, tienes muchos pretendientes, debes ya de escoger uno- solo rodé los ojos.

-Papá, solo quieren estar conmigo por el trono no porque en verdad me quieran, yo lo sé-

-No, hija. Además es tu de ver como princesa heredera al trono de Atlántica casarte con un tritón- suspire había otro detalle mis poderes como hechicera y puede que esa sea mi arma para poder librarme de casarme –Papá y mis poderes, y si algo malo les pasa, me refiero casi nadie sabe sobre esos poderes…

-Ya sé por dónde vas, tienes que casarte con alguien, te he dejado elegir, pero en si ya se con quien te vas a casar, y él será tu esposo en definitiva es Mike Newton, es buena persona y se ve que no es ambicioso.

-¡¿Qué?! Mike Newton, ni siquiera es de la realeza, y aunque haya ido conmigo al mismo colegio por una beca que le diste no es de mi misma clase social…

-Tu detestas este tipo de vida así que, qué mejor marido que el- sonrió triunfante, pero si creía que iba a aceptar eso está totalmente equivocado.

Salí del palacio, y empecé a nadar hacia el hogar de mi mejor amiga, Rose y de su hermano Jasper, ellos al igual que yo tenían poderes, y éramos los únicos en el reino, ellos no eran precisamente de la nobleza, sin embargo eso no me importaba; ellos eran muy guapos, Rosalie tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de color azul, Jasper era musculoso, su cabello era de color miel al igual que sus ojos, los dos eran mitad humano y mitad pez, ella tenía su aleta de color rojizo y el de color azul, yo por otro lado tenía mi aleta de color verde fuerte pero un poco opaco, mi cabello era largo de color castaño, mis ojos según mis amigos eran de color chocolate.

Cuando llegue, estaba llorando, odiaba ser a veces de la nobleza, prefería ser pobre a ser rica, aunque debo admitirlo tenía sus ventajas.

-¿Qué paso, enana?- me pregunto Jasper entre que bromeando y entre que preocupado, esto hizo que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rosalie y él la miro confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Tu papá, ¿cierto?- Yo solo asentí, no paraba de llorar.

-Porque no vamos a la superficie ya está a punto de atardecer, vamos?- me pregunto, asentí de nuevo, y así nos fuimos hacia la superficie.

Ahí viendo el atardecer recargada en una roca, pensaba sobre cómo iba a hacer para huir del palacio; voltee hacia tierra y vi un palacio, -Quien vive ahí?- les pregunte.

-La familia de los Cullen, son la realiza de los humanos, los reyes son el Rey Carlise Cullen y su esposa la Reina Esme Elizabeth de Cullen. Tienen tres hijos: el Príncipe Emmett, la Princesa Alice y el Príncipe y futuro Rey Edward. Según lo que he oído son muy guapos.

-Oigan, ya deberíamos irnos; vean el cielo, está nublado tu padre esta a punto de provocar una tormenta, ya vámonos.- Dicho esto nos fuimos, y Rose entro rápido a su casa, Jasper me dijo que me tranquilizara y que no me fuera a escapar del palacio, como lo supo? No lo sé. Ni modo, tendría que pensar otra cosa; llegue y nade hacia mi alcoba, y pase desapercibida y Ama no se dio cuenta, que bien, no quería hablar con nadie.

Edward Pov.

Otro día en el palacio, viendo como mis hermanos se corretean por toda la sala del palacio; soy Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, mi hermana Alice es mi yo pero en mujer; y mi hermano Emmett es el más chico de la familia; mis padres son Carlise y Esme, somos vampiros y yo soy el futuro rey de los humanos y de los vampiros. Mi familia al igual que yo teníamos dos cosas en particular que los vampiros no tenían: nuestros ojos nunca cambiaron al convertirnos los míos al igual que los de mi hermana son de color verde esmeralda, los de Carlise son de color verde simplemente, mientras que los de Emmett y los de Esme son de color café, aunque en si no séannos familia excepción de Alice y de mi, nos consideramos como una familia y nadie va a cambiar eso. Alice era muy chiquita pero era fina su cabello al igual que el mío es muy rebelde, Emmett es muy musculoso, su cabello es rizado y de color café, Carlise era rubio y parecía modelo y Eme era delgada, y su cabello era color caramelo y ondulado.

Algunas cosas se debían a que éramos vampiros, mi hermana Alice al igual que yo teníamos dones, ella podía ver el futuro y yo leer mentes.

-Edward vamos a cazar, ¿vienes?- me pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, gracias. Creo que tocare un rato el piano.

-De acuerdo, bye- y se fueron, decidí ir un rato a mi alcoba, Salí a la terraza y escuche el sonido de las olas del mar y verlas me hacían sentir bien. Escuche música que provenía del mar, pensé que era algo natural así que lo deje pasar, baje y comencé a tocar. Disfrutando de la soledad y de mi propio tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hola, he aquí mi primer capitulo, déjenme saber su punto de vista, les gusto? Le sigo? Dejen reviews por fa. Es mi primer fic y sus opiniones me ayudaran a crecer, besos los y las quiere BellaJimeCullen.


	2. Primer encuentro

Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer

Edward Pov.

Tengo que salir de aquí, me estoy aburriendo demasiado. Como casi siempre todos en mi familia está metido en sus asuntos, Alice diseñando; Emmett en los videojuegos; Carlise leyendo; Esme decorando y yo sin hacer nada, la música no llega a mi así que no hago nada.

-Voy a salir, voy a caminar en la playa un rato- y sin escuchar respuesta salí por la puerta trasera y fui corriendo hacia la playa, llegue y otra vez escuchaba música, y una voz acercándose, bueno más bien emergiendo, esa voz era música para mis oídos. Me limité a sentarme en la arena y escuchar esa voz.

Pasaron las horas, decidí que era hora de irme, pero vi algo en el agua, de tras de una roca, como escondiéndose. –Quién eres? Qué haces ahí en el agua?- pregunte, trate de buscar una mente en el mar, y… escuche voces muy en el fondo del mar, eso era extraño; pero nada en detrás de la roca. –Se que estas ahí, no te voy a hacer nada- _si no eres un peligro claro_ pensé irónicamente.

-Quién eres tú? No pienso salir si no me dices quien eres, y si tratas de entrar y nadar hacia mí, no me vas a atrapar.

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas, solo quiero verte. Soy Edward Cullen, ahora te toca a ti…

-Soy la Prin… Bella, Bella Swan.

-Ok, mucho gusto Bella, ahora podrías decirme que haces ahí, o tan solo podrías sentarte en la roca, para verte; por favor.

-Es que no puedo, es un secreto…

-Sé guardar secretos créeme, yo tengo uno muy grande- dije, sentía un impulso extraño por conocerla y por confesarle el secreto.

-Solo me sentare en la roca, de acuerdo?

-Ok

-Y como me veras?

-Solo quiero verte, si quieres me puedo meter y estoy sentado en la otra roca, para conocernos.

-De acuerdo.- Nade hasta donde estaba la roca, espere y vi como iba llegando Bella, su nombre era tan lindo. Me di cuenta que tenia cuidado de no mostrar sus piernas trate de ver atreves del agua, pero cuando vi sus ojos, me quede hipnotizado, eran de un hermoso color achocolatado, ya no pude bajar la vista, era realmente hermosa. –Y bien que haces aquí en el mar?

-Esa misma pregunta te hago yo, no deberías estar ahí, el agua de mar es helada y mas por esta época, y si te enfermas, o peor aun y si te lastimas.

-El agua no está fría para mi, y nada me va a pasar, todos en el mar me conocen y me respetan como soy su… perdona ya estoy diciendo de mas. Yo ya te conteste en cierto modo y faltas tú?

-Es justo, mmm… yo me estaba tranquilizando y dime tu también escuchaste la voz?

-no que voz?- me pregunto confundida, se formo una arruga en su delicada frente.

-Nada, creo que no lo escuchaste…- sonreí y agache mi mirada. Y me di cuenta traía solo unos caracoles, y solo eso, levante la vista, y ella está viendo hacia el sol; distraída, se veía tan hermosa, el viento azotaba su cabello hacia mi dirección, olía a fresas y su sangre exquisita, pero nada de eso me importa…

-Me tengo que ir, ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa y si no llego pronto mi papá realizara una tormenta, terrible…

-Espera, no tienes que ir para allá?- le pregunte, tomándola del brazo y señalando hacia la otra dirección. Ella negó con la cabeza, bueno eso sí que es extraño. –Pero, te volveré a ver?

-No lo ce, si es así mañana aquí a la misma hora, y si quieres trae algo para que no tengas que sufrir frío- dicho esto, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, corto, y cerré mis ojos; cuando me di cuenta se había ido. Nade a velocidad vampírica hasta la orilla, llegue y corrí hasta el castillo. Llegue y fui hacia mi cuarto, evitando toda pregunta que les surgiera. Me acosté sobre mi sofá, y como nosotros no dormimos, me quede pensando toda la noche en Bella.

Bella Pov.

Edward Cullen, nunca olvidare su nombre. Llegue al palacio y me escabullí hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me dormí y soñé con Edward Cullen. Mi sueño era extraño, Edward bebía sangre de un animal, y él me veía como una sirena, después era humana, algo difícil de creer, ya que aunque podía convertirme a mi misma en humana, nunca lo había intentado, y después de todo eso, Edward y yo bebíamos la sangre de un animal. Desperté algo histérica, pensando en ese sueño, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que dejar de verlo, el no se podía enterar de mi secreto, cuando dijo su nombre supe que era el Príncipe Edward Cullen, estuve a punto de decirle lo que yo era, no puedo creerlo, pero él me hacía sentir mucha confianza y me sentía atraída hacia él. No podía esperar hasta el día siguiente para verlo de nuevo.

Hola! Aquí está mi segundo capítulo, espero que haya cumplido con algunas esperanzas. Por favor dejen reviews, no saben cómo me alegro leer los poquitos que me dejaron, si me dejan mas, seré mucho más feliz. Y creo que podre subir más seguido capítulos, ya que tengo vacaciones, aunque no prometo nada, y regresando de vacaciones, tampoco me verán por un tiempo, son exámenes y… bueno hay que disfrutar estas vacaciones. Otra cosa, si alguien piensa que se está copiando la historia o algo así, por favor díganme para cambiarla, o ayúdenme en eso; así podré cambiarla un poco, e ir en otra dirección no ce algo, gracias a todos. Besos los y las quiero a todos.

Recuerden botón verde,


	3. Intrigas

**Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer**

Capitulo 3: Intrigas

Pov. Alice

-Emm, q le pasa a Ed? No sabes?

-Qué? Ya llegó, a qué hora? No lo vi.- Porque a mi Dios, porque Emmett; por suerte mi hermano biológico era Edward, porqué habrá llegado así y ni si quiera nos dejo preguntarle qué paso. Será mejor que vaya a ver, no mejor me espero a mañana, mientras tal vez podría averiguarlo, mirando en el pasado.

_Pero te volveré a ver?- preguntó mi hermano a… un momento quién es ella?_

_-No lo ce__,_ _si es así mañana aquí a la misma hora, y si quieres trae algo para que no tengas que sufrir frío- un beso en la comisura de los labios, corto, y mi hermano cerrando los ojos. Y ella se fue, se sumergió y…_

-Alice!!!

-Qué?- pregunte aturdida por la visión, como que Edward se vio con una sirena, él lo sabe y nunca me lo dijo y si no lo sabe, tengo que decírselo. –Los siento tengo que ir a hablar con Edward.

-El salió, dijo que necesitaba ir al pueblo a comprar algo, y de paso a cazar y pidió que no lo molestáramos.- Me respondió Carlise como preocupado, supongo por mi expresión. –Qué fue lo que viste?- ajá ahí estaba la pregunta, no podía decírselo hasta confirmarlo con Edward.

-Solo que en una fiesta alguien va a usar un horrible vestido y me espante- me miro enarcando una ceja, asintió y se fue; de acuerdo si Edward quería estar solo, está bien. Pero no me iba a quedar con la intriga, tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

Pov. Rose

Ya era tarde y Bella no venía a saludar de paso, a menos que tuviera problemas con su papá, mejor vamos nosotros a ver como esta.

-Jazz, vamos a ver a Bella.- Le dije a mi hermano, muy entretenido viendo la televisión.

-Ella siempre viene, no ha de tardar. A demás este programa está muy divertido, y estoy demasiado nervioso, por tus nervios, y los de la concursante. Tranquilízate- dicho esto me envió una ola de tranquilidad, como odiaba a veces eso.

-Mejor yo voy sola, adiós.- Salí de nuestra casa y me dirigí al palacio, cuando entre me dijo Ángela que la esperara en su cuarto, ya que ella estaba con su padre. Fui a su cuarto y me senté en su cama a esperarla.

Pov. Bella

Pero que fastidió mi papá no dejaba de insistir en que me casará con ese tal Mike Newton, que de la realeza no tiene nada

-Papá dame más tiempo de encontrar el amor, lo hare pero dame tiempo.

-No ya está decidido, te casaras con Mike- Osh, nunca me va a entender. –Espera aquí que hoy lo vas a conocer- no, hoy no; mi padre iba a hacer que me demorara con él debía encontrarme con Edward… un momento yo estoy pensando en Edward Cullen? No, ya debo de tener burbujas en el cerebro, esto no puede ser. Genial y hablando del tal Mike, ya llegó.

-Hija, él es Mike. Mike ella es mi hija Isabella

-Bella- corregí el hizo una reverencia pero en su mirada se veía lujuria hacia mí y me veía como si me estuviera desnudando con la mirada y con posesión, si creía que me iba a casar con él o le iba a pertenecer, estaba loco.

-Mucho gusto, su alteza- intento tomar mi mano, yo no sé la di y percibí la mirada furiosa de mi padre por mi comportamiento, no me importa, si quería que el tal Mike siguiera entero sería mejor que no le diera mi mano.

Pov. Mike

Que linda es Isabella, mejor de lo que me llegue a imaginar, y sería mía gracias a su padre al igual que el trono, bueno aunque pensé que tendría que lidiar con una reina horrible pero no era todo lo contraria, era hermosa, su cabello castaño se veía tan lindo su cuerpo era otra cosa, tenía un cuerpazo. Y lo mejor de todo es que sería toda mía y de nadie más, ella me miro con repulsión. Hice una reverencia ante la presentación del padre.

-Mucho gusto su alteza- intente tomar su mano me ella no me la dio, vi como su papá la miraba molesta, si él la presionaba ya tenía a su hija, y al trono.

-Hija, el es tu futuro esposo- dijo su padre, ella lo miro con enojo y a la vez con respeto.

-Olvídalo, nunca me casaré con él- dijo esto y se fue.

-No te preocupes, aunque no quiera se casará, y después ella te amará.

-Eso espero su alteza. Con su permiso, será mejor que me vaya.- El Rey asintió con su cabeza y yo me fui, trate de averiguar en donde era el cuarto de Isabella, pero el castillo era tan grande y no supe donde quedo, rendido me fui hacia la casa de una amiga Jessica, bueno era mi amiga con derechos, ella creía que yo después de tener el trono la iba a convertir a ella en la reina, lo consideré pero después de ver a la preciosura de Bella nada me iba a detener al tenerla como reina a mi lado. Tenía un presentimiento de que algo ocultaban, y más ella pero lo iba a averiguar, no me iba a quedar con esa duda.

Pov. Edward.

Amaneció y salí del palacio, Alice se pasaría horas frente a su armario, y luego pasaría al de Emmett, por suerte yo le demostré que podía arreglarme sin su ayuda, y mis padres me ayudaron en ese aspecto, trate de salir sin que nadie me viera, pero Carlise se me adelantó.

-Hijo, puedo hablar contigo un segundo.

-Sí, claro, pero podría ser en mi despacho.- El asintió y nos dirigimos a mi despacho. –Que sucede?

-Tienes que casarte ya con alguien, se que tu quieres que sea con tu compañera, pero Edward y si todavía no nace…

-Espera, déjame hablar, creo que ya la encontré, solo sé que se llama Bella, pero no sé donde vive, nos vimos en el mar y hoy nos vamos a volver a ver, en el mismo lugar.- le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-Y como sabes que es ella- me preguntó ilusionado, el solo quería saber si solo era algo pasajero o algo real o de plano una locura mía.

-Es algo que me hace querer protegerla de todo, daría mi vida por ella, le daría todo lo que me pida, y me duele estar lejos de ella, en estos momentos quiero poder estar con ella, para poder ver en sus ojos preguntas que tiene, ya que no puedo leer su mente, pero nada de eso me interesa solo quiero que ella sea feliz y este bien. Me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a cazar, no quiero lastimarla, porque se me olvido decirte un pequeño detalle, por sus venas corre sangre y huele exquisitamente bien, y no quiero lastimarla así que me voy, y de paso le quiero comprar unas rosas.

-Espera hijo, no puedes leer su mente? Y su sangre te atrae?- yo solo asentí –La _tua cantante?_ – volví a asentir. –Está bien hijo, ve aliméntate y después ve a verla, espero que todo salga bien, y tu mamá se ilusionara mucho. Al igual que tus hermanos.

-Papá, si quieres díselo a mamá, pero no quiero que se enteren mis hermanos todavía,, y si llegan a preguntar por mí, diles que fui a cazar y a comprar algo, pero que me dejen solo.

-Está bien hijo.

Me fui a cazar después fui a comprar unas rosas, no sin antes recibir algunos regalos del pueblo y unas cuantas alabanzas por parte de todos en especial de las mujeres.

Cuando llegue a las puertas del palacio, ya era casi la hora del encuentro; así que mejor me dirigí hacia el mar, me quede esperando un rato, hasta que escuche un sollozo detrás de la roca, donde se había escondido Bella, el día anterior.

-Bella, estas bien?

**Hola!! Espero que les guste mi tercer capítulo. Perdonen por no actualizar pronto, pero verán, hay muchas historias que he leído y bueno busco la actualización y busco nuevas historias. Ya sé, como lo hago y dejo mi historia abandonada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Esta saga, estar leyendo es mi escape, y a demás aunque este de vacaciones, en si no lo son. Mis maestros me dejaron un buen de guías y es súper pesado, y a parte tengo que practicar la canción que me dejo mi Prof. De piano. En fin, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto, a lo mejor y después del 7 de Enero, no pueda actualizar pronto, exámenes.**

**Antes que otra cosa, Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo.**

**Otra cosa, he recibido alertas, no diré quien, pero agradeceré a las personas que han leído mi fic, que si se parece a otro, me digan en que se parece, para poder cambiar algo, claro que si me dicen en que ella es una sirena, obviamente no puedo hacer nada, ya que de eso se trata mi historia. Si me lo dicen podre, cambiar algunos aspectos.**

**Recuerden dejen reviews, aunque sea para decir feliz navidad, no hay problema, tengo muy pocos y no sé si tenga éxito, si debo continuar o dejarla. Eso me pone depre, comenten y con sus comentarios me harán crecer, y díganme por favor. Continuo? La dejo? Me odian por crear algo así, o les agrada.**

**Besos**

**JimeBellaCullen (botón verde, rr) **


	4. Chapter 4

Pov. Edward

-Bella, estas bien?- dije cuando estaba cerca de la roca de donde venia el llanto y sentándome en la otra roca.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo sollozando y con voz temblorosa. Si creía que me iba a engañar se equivocaba.

-No te creo. Tú tienes algo, y estas triste; que te paso?

-A ti que te importa!!!- dijo enojada pero aun así estaba triste –Lárgate, quiero estar sola.

Me quede ahí sin hacer ruido, esperando a que se calmara, y si todavía quería que me fuera, lo haría.

Pasaron horas hasta que ya cesaron los sollozos, empezó a salir de su escondite y me miro a los ojos. –Me perdonas, es solo que no fue un gran día, no era mi intención…

-Tranquila, quieres hablar de eso?- la interrumpí y trate de saber por qué el amor di mi existencia estaba triste de esa manera.

-No, te tendría que decir que soy…y que tengo que…con él y mi padre no me deja otra opción; ya le rogué, le suplique, pero no sede. Y aunque podría escapar, no sé cómo y si llegara a irme de casa, en donde me quedo. En la casa de mis amigos no, porque él me encontraría, solo que da un lugar enorme él no me podría encontrar ahí; pero jalaría a mis amigos Rose y Jazz; y en donde nos quedaríamos.- Tomo aire, hablo demasiado rápido, por suerte era vampiro y entendía a la perfección lo que dijo o bueno parte de lo que dijo, ya que cuando estaba a punto de decir algo demasiado importante o lo que lograra que entendiera que se refería no lo decía, y quien rayos era Rose y Jazz? Y si le ofrecía mi casa, bueno yo la cuidaría para que no le pasara nada, al igual que a sus amigos. O incluso, yo tenía una cabaña cerca del palacio, podía fingir que vivía ahí, hasta que le diga a ella, lo que soy.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa, no es muy grande; de hecho es una cabaña- me miro confusa, pero en ningún momento apartamos la mirada del otro.

-Tendría que pensarlo, a demás no pienso dejar a mis amigos. Los llevaría conmigo…

-También pueden venir, hay cuatro habitaciones; y está cerca de aquí. Piénsalo, de acuerdo?- ella asintió, no me había dado cuenta de que ya era noche, y por lo visto ella tampoco, miro hacia la luna se giro hacia mí y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo y su aroma dulce me embriago, y tuve ganas de besarla pero su sangre también me llegó de golpe así que a la vez quería morderla, pero se separo ella de mi, gracias porque estuve a punto de…

-Me tengo que ir, pero lo pensaré y te digo cuando nos volvamos a ver.

-Mañana, aquí a la misma hora?

-Tal vez, no sé si nos volvamos a ver, hare lo posible para verte aunque sea por última vez.

-Suena como si te estuviera despidiendo.

-Solo un poco; es que tengo que resolver primero algo, espero que lo pueda hacer. Me debo ir, nos vemos.- Me dijo y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, cerré mis ojos como ayer, me quede un rato así; y cuando los abrí ya no estaba.

Me gire para tomar las flores que no pude darle, pero no estaban; las habría tomado y yo no me di cuenta? En fin, me fui a mi palacio y tome unas cosas de la cochera y las lleve a la cabaña, no sabía si iba a aceptar mi invitación, pero por si las dudas, se supone que yo vivía ahí; así que mejor estar prevenidos, ahí tenía varias cosas, un piano, libros, música entre otras cosas. Empecé a tocar el piano, cuando Alice entro y me miro con sentimiento y preocupación a la vez.

-Estas saliendo con alguien?- me preguntó pero no me dejaba entrar a su mente, para responderle lo que en verdad quería saber, me estaba bloqueando, era buena en eso, y sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.

-Algo así, por?

-Es que, yo tuve una visión; sabes quién es ella?

-Solo sé que es Bella y que no puedo leer su mente. Pero lo demás no me importa, ella no sabe toda la verdad sobre mí, así que no me interesa lo que sea.

-Está bien dejare que tú te enteres por tu cuenta, pero cuando te interese, búscame y te diré lo que es. Y también dime como piensas decirle que tú eres un vampiro y príncipe de los humanos y de los vampiros y futuro rey de los humanos y de los vampiros, futuro rey por la eternidad, gracias a Carlise, ya que él quiere ceder su trono y los de nuestro mundo lo acepto y serás el futuro rey para la eternidad. Te quiero ayudar, hermano. Creo que me iré al palacio, dejare que estés aquí. Te quiero- se fue, me quede con la mandíbula desencajada, todo lo que había dicho Alice sobre mi era verdad, necesitaba decirle lo que soy, pero después, necesito ver cómo le diré.

Pov. Bella

Después de huir de Mike, fui a mi cuarto a soltarme a llorar, cuando entre vi a Rose sentada en mi cama; me miro y yo me abalance sobre de ella, necesitaba consuelo y con quien hablar, una de esas personas era Rose, pero también quería que me consolara Edward, el podía sacarme una sonrisa y hacerme olvidar por un momento mis problemas.

-Me va a obligar, no tengo salida, nunca más podré volver a ver a Edward, y nunca podré ser feliz; ese tipo solo quiere mi trono, cuando me vio fue asqueroso.

-Tranquila, Bells. Pero quien es Edward?- Ahí caí en la cuenta de que ella no sabía nada de eso, así que le conté:

-Es que la otra vez vi a Edward Cullen, en la playa, platique con él. Y me enamore fue como amor a primera vista, necesito verlo y estar con él para sentirme completa; pero somos de mundos distintos, el se da tierra y yo de mar. No puedo salir y encontrarme con él, esto no es como Ariel y Eric **(Leer nota del final) **yo qué más quisiera que fuera así, sabes que es mi cuento de hadas favorito, pero aún así. Nuestro amor es imposible.

-De hecho, es posible, es un amor posible, sobrenatural, por lo que eres, y extraño, ya que los dos príncipes pero aun así tu eres una sirena y él un humano. Pero tú tienes poderes, recuerdas; puedes convertirte en humana. Y así poder huir.

-Pero no me quiero separar de ustedes, no los dejare aquí.

-Tanto mi hermano como yo, también podemos convertirnos en humanos, te seguiríamos a donde sea, estoy segura que Jazz estaría de acuerdo conmigo, y bueno cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Y cambiando tantito de tema…lo has vuelto a ver? O se van a ver?

-De hecho se supone que hoy nos íbamos a ver en el mismo lugar que ayer, pero…

-Pero nada- me interrumpió- tu vas a ir a verte con él. Y tratas de estar bien, tan siquiera en lo que decides que hacer, y avísanos de acuerdo?

-Claro. Gracias, Rose eres la mejor amiga, te quiero.- Y empecé a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de felicidad por tener unos amigos así como ellos dos.

-Yo también te quiero, pero deja de llorar, ven tenemos que arreglarte.

Empezó a arreglarme el cabello, y me maquillo un poco, dijo que tenía que irse y preparar la cena para Jazz y ella, me fui con ella, pero cuando Salí del palacio, me dirigí hacia la superficie y ella hacia su casa, me quede esperando a que llegara, llegue media hora antes, mire el cielo, y me solté a llorar, si tan solo mi padre pudiera ver las cosas como yo o si tan solo estuviera mi mamá, ella me apoyaría y defendería de la forma de pensar de mis papá del siglo pasado. De repente escuche una voz aterciopalada, hablando detrás de la roca,

-Bella, estas bien?- como estaba llorando y con coraje por mi situación, le grite a Edward, después de que me calme, me asome y vi que estaba el ahí sentado, me disculpe. Me despedí en cierto punto de él, y más o menos le explique lo que me pasaba, dejando a un lado lo de ser sirena y ser futura reina del mar, y casarme con Mike. Me consoló un poco y me hizo una propuesta irme a vivir con él y lo mejor es que acepto a mis amigos, le dije que lo pensaría y lo haría, le diría a Rose y Jazz; y después yo decidiría si nos vamos del mar o no. Cuando nos despedimos, tome las rosas y me fui con ellas cuando cerró los ojos Edward, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Me fui y lo peor fue que no le prometí vernos de nuevo, eso me partió el alma. Tendría que pensarlo bien. No llegue al palacio, no tenía ganas de ver a mi padre, así que me fui a casa de mis amigos, abrió Jasper la puerta, y antes de que pasará me dijo:

-Yo también te seguiré eres como mi hermana y te quiero mucho; cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.- Y entre.

**Hola! No se me ocurrió un título así que dejémoslo en solo "Capítulo 4". Ok, en el otro capítulo, dije que lo de Alert y quien sabe que mas. Perdonen les agradezco a las que me agregan a sus Alerts y a sus Favorities, ya sea de autor o de historia, soy nueva en esto y no sabía que significaba, pero ya pregunte y ya me explicaron, y aunque lo leí en el perfil aún así no entendí, pero bueno gracias a las que me agregan, se los agradezco enormemente. También a las que mandan sus rr; me encanta leerlos, aunque sea solo para decir hola.**

**Díganme continuo?, la dejo? Me odian? O es buena mi idea? Déjenme saber qué es lo que piensan acerca de esta idea.**

**Ok, lo de Ariel y Eric, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero tiene algo que ver con eso, Ariel es mi princesa favorita, y aun a mis 14 años, veo algo de Ariel y me emociono, y bueno agregue que Ariel era la princesa favorita de Bella.**

**En fin, dejen rr, y nos leemos, y como es 30/12/09 y dudo que lo pueda felicitarlas el 31, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Espero que cumplan sus propósitos, mi amiga y yo dijimos nuestros propósitos o más bien deseos ya, conocer a los actores, y a los Cullen, encontrar a nuestra media naranja y otras cosas que claramente dejan claro "estamos locas, y somos adictas a Twilight". Las quiero, besos. Cuídense. ( Les dejo mi correo por si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo aja punto o y arroba y hot etc, etc. Ahora si me voy, Las quiero.**

**ATTE:**

**JimeBellaCullen.**


	5. Desicion

Capitulo 5: Decisión.

Pov. Bella

Ya lo había hablado con Jazz y Rose; a mi papá no le dije nada; era demasiado complicado además de que no me iba a dejar ir; pero voy a irme a vivir con Edward; cuando me dijo lo de la cabaña; no me extrañe tanto ya que es el príncipe, por lógica que ha de tener varios hogares en el pueblo.

Jazz y Rose se iban a ir conmigo, cuando hable con Edward sobre eso y le confirme que yo iba a ir junto con mis amigos ni se molesto, solo me dijo que cuando seria eso para que estuviera listo; sigo sin decirle mi secreto o más bien secretos.

Gracias a nuestros poderes, los de mis amigos y los míos cada uno nos podemos convertirnos en humanos así que eso no nos preocupa. Él no sabe eso, tampoco sabe que soy princesa y futura reina del reino marino y ni de broma sabe que soy una sirena; no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría, de seguro no me volvería a hablar en su vida.

He tenido que fingir que soy un poco feliz, con mi papá pero cuando Ángela me hace preguntas, no quiero responder, siento que a lo mejor y se lo va a decir a mi padre, y yo no quiero eso; cuando esta Mike, osh ese tonto de Mike, no lo soporto, ni puedo verlo; y cuando esta con su amigo Jake es insoportable. En fin hoy mi sufrimiento se iba a acabar, llevaba mis cosas personales, las que no podía dejar ahí, las orbitaba a casa de mis amigos y todo lo estábamos guardando en dos maletas. Íbamos a ir de compras al llegar, ya que no tenemos ropa humana. Lo que si voy a hacer es dejarle una nota a mi padre, más o menos explicándole el porqué de mi huida, por así decirlo.

Pov. Narradora

En lo que ella analizaba y recordaba cosas, orbitaba lo ultimo hacia la casa de sus amigos, ya solo faltaba eso; todo lo demás ya estaba listo.

Cuando termino se sentó en su escritorio y saco una nota personal y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido papá:_

_Lamento si mi partida te causa dolor, pero ya no aguanto más; no me pienso casar con Mike._

_He estado viendo a alguien, no te pienso decir por ahora quien es; pero me iré con él junto con mis amigos. Y no me busques no me vas a encontrar, lo lamento papi. Te quiere._

_Bella._

Cuando termino, la metió en un sobre con una marca personal de ella. Y se dirigió a la alcoba de su padre, y la guardo en el cofre que tenía su papá y que cada noche lo abría para ver la foto de ellos con su mamá, que murió hace muchos años.

Pov. Bella

Deje la carta en el cofre, y me dirigí a casa de mis amigos; ya casi debíamos de irnos.

Pov. Edward

Ya había terminado de arreglar todo para que Bella y sus amigos, Rosalie y Jasper, se quedaran en la cabaña y que vieran que era un plebeyo más, y un humano más que eso era lo más importante que nunca se enteraran de que era un vampiro.

Alice solo se me queda viendo y siempre piensa lo mismo; _solo he visto que estas con una mujer pero ella está de espaldas; y no le he dicho nada a nadie, y menos lo de la cabaña, solo cuídate._

Quiero decirle, pero a la vez no, se va a poner como loca porque conocí a una persona, ella al igual que los demás están muy preocupados porque no he estado con nadie, ni siquiera con Tanya, pero no lo puedo evitar no me sentía atraído hacia ella. A Alice nunca le agrado el cien por ciento, pero ahora lo que importa es ver al verdadero amor de mi vida contento y que ella nunca se entere lo que soy ni quien soy o lo que voy a ser.

Ya tengo que ir por ellos, pero les daré un poco de tiempo, pero tengo que ir ya por ellos, mañana iré con Bella al pueblo o bueno la invitare, espero que quiera ir; quiero pasar más tiempo con ella, y creo que no es de aquí así que la voy a llevar a conocer o ir a donde ella quiera.

-Benjamín, deja yo voy a conducir solo el carruaje. Solo por favor no le digas a nadie a donde voy.

-Si, su alteza… Edward- se autocorrigió después de ver mi mirada de reprobación.

Pov. Alice

¿Al pueblo? ¿Qué va a ir a hacer allá? ¿Acaso va ir con la sirena? Aunque no la conozco ya tuve una visón que no le he dicho a mi hermano si no puede alejarse de ella y ser infeliz por el resto de su existencia.

VISION

_Yo y ella abrazadas como mejores amigas, y por fin vi su rostro; ella era blanca como yo, cabello de color café y ondulado y largo, y ojos color… ¡dorado! Ella era vampira al igual que nosotros, y tiene una corona de reina, o sea que va a ser la reina, la reina vampira de nuestro mundo y del de los humanos._

FIN DE VISION

Esa visón estaba muy presente, pero nunca le iba a decir o al menos hasta que no me pregunte, cuando me mira simplemente le digo una parte de una visión que tuve antes, pero no completa, él no sabe que es sirena, piensa que es humana.

Ella y sus amigos van a estar en la cabaña desde esa visión la quiero conocer pero le quiero dar tiempo a Edward de hablar y conocer más a Bella; se que va a traer a dos amigos suyos, aun no los he visto, solo son cosas borrosas, eso es fastidioso, solo sé que son como ella, a ellos tres no los veo muy bien, supongo porque no son completamente humanos y tampoco son vampiros.

Supongo que voy a tener que esperar hasta conocerlos en persona…

-Enana, ¿qué haces?- Osh Emmett, no me agrada que me diga así.

-Deja de decirme así oso; y solo estoy viendo. Oye tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas a cazar?

-Claro, pero si después juegas conmigo ajedrez.

-Sabes que te voy a ganar, así qué…

-No lo creo, se te olvida que puedo bloquearte, así que nada de visiones del futuro.- Me interrumpió y no me dejo continuar, pero como que me iba a bloquear. Ya que.

-Eso no es justo, pero está bien. Te voy a demostrar que te puedo vencer con o sin mi poder.

-Eso ya lo veremos- susurro Emmett.

Salimos del palacio, no sin antes decirle a Carlise y Esme, jugamos en el camino a ver quien llegaba más rápido y empatamos, por bromas, risas y trampas de ambas. Pero mi mente seguía un poco con Edward, de que es lo que iba a ser, y me empecé a imaginar cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de la visión que tuve; no mejor no, si él no me pregunta no le diré nada, ni a Carlise, por si llega a pensar en eso con Edward cerca, yo ya sé como bloquearlo, pero los demás no mucho y bueno Emmett, no sabe porque no puede bloquearlo con a él. Así que corre peligro de que pueda leer sus pensamientos.

Pov. Rosalie

-Estás segura de todo esto, ¿verdad?

-Si Rose, me voy a ir con alguien que amo y así no me casaré con Mike. Me duele dejar a mi padre, pero… por una vez en mi vida quiero ver por mi felicidad y no por la de mi papá.- Dijo Bella muy segura, la creía capaz, pero y si este Edward no la llega a querer como ella a él, o algo sale mal, ella sabe que es el príncipe, pero él no, él no sabe en si muchas cosas de ella.

-Solo espero que hagas lo correcto- le dijo Jazz, él siempre sabe que decir, pero está vez sonó a reproche, o algo así.

-Yo solo quiero que sea feliz- dije con la mirada puesta en Jasper, por lo que había dicho, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos, vamos. Véanlo por el lado positivo, vamos a conocer el mundo de los humanos, es lo que siempre hemos querido, no. Pero nunca teníamos una excusa buena para hacerlo, por miedo a que vayamos a hacer, que vamos a ver o cosas así. Esta es una gran oportunidad para todos.

-Piensa, si él se arrepiente o algo así, que vas a hacer, ¿volver? O ¿qué?-le pregunte

-No lo sé, pero no podría soportarlo. En fin, no pienso preocuparme por algo que almejar y no es verdad, y solo espero que eso nunca pase.

Y fuimos a la superficie, y con un conjuro nos convertimos en humanos, lo bueno fue que teníamos ropa; orbitamos nuestras cosas, a la superficie. Y solo esperamos a que llegara la hora, ya que estábamos media hora antes, nos ocultamos para que pareciera que salimos de otro lado, y que íbamos a reunirnos ahí. Bella estaba nerviosa, y Jasper no dejaba de mandar olas de tranquilidad, pero parecía no afectarle, por la mirada de Jasper y la de ella, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, ilusionada, en fin algunos síntomas de alguien cuando espera a que llegue su amor verdadero.

Era extraño caminar con piernas, o incluso tener ropa humana, todo era extraño y nuevo para nosotros, pero era toda una experiencia que siempre hemos querido vivir.

Vimos a lo lejos un carruaje, eso si que era increíble, el que iba conduciendo era el mismísimo Edward Cullen, esto si que es raro, o no quiere que sepamos que es el príncipe o algo así, porque no es normal ver eso en la nobleza.

El rostro de Bella se relajo, pero seguía nerviosa, y no lo podía negar ese chavo era muy guapo pero para nada mi tipo.

Pov. Jasper

Bella por fin se tranquilizo un poco, pero después se puso nerviosa por él, ya no hice nada, ya era demasiado con Bella, la desesperación y el estado de ánimo de mi hermana, y luego este tipo, Edward que se pone igual que Bella, no esto ya era mucho para mí, me bloquee a las emociones de todos ellos, y me encerré en mi burbuja personal.

Por un lado entendía a Rose, esto era extraño, nunca antes habíamos estado como humanos completamente pero tenía que controlarme.

-Mucho gusto soy Edward, ustedes deben ser Rosalie y Jasper, ¿cierto?- preguntó hacia nosotros, mi hermana muy rara vez llegaba a hablar cuando estaba yo, bueno al menos cuando se trata de presentarnos o a lo mejor eso fingía frente a otras personas, no sé el motivo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jasper Hale y ella es mi hermana Rosalie Hale.- Rose asintió con la cabeza, Bella solo miraba a Edward, era como si su vida dependiera de él y creo que sentía un poco algo similar por parte de él.

-Vamos, los llevare a la cabaña para que se instalen y mañana desempacan o van de compras como gusten.

-Claro, ya que como te dije, me escape y bueno no tenemos mucha ropa con nosotros.

-No se preocupen, mi hermana podría ayudarlos con eso.

-¿Tienes una hermana?- pregunto Bella.

-Uh, eh si- dijo algo nervioso, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, eso ya era extraño.

Pov. Edward

Rayos ya mencione a Alice, le tendré que decir aunque a lo mejor y ya lo vio, pero no debía saber. Les diré lo que pasa, ya a toda la familia, o bueno lo que yo sé.

Pov. Alice

No puedo creerlo, se va a atrever a decirnos y hablarnos acerca de Bella, y me va a preguntar sobre ella, y voy a conocer a los amigos de Bella, por lo visto los llevare a comprar ropa, adecuada, por lógica no va a tener ropa humana, los seres de bajo del mar no usan eso.

Por lo menos mi hermanito Eddie, pensó en mí para comprarle algo a su amor verdadero.

Pov. Mike

No puedo creerlo, en estos días Bella, no me dirigió ni una palabra. No ha funcionado nada, trate de platicar con ella; y también quedar encerrados accidentalmente en alguna habitación del palacio, pero nada. Pero ni ella ni nadie ni nada, me quitaran el trono de los mares, y tener a la princesa Isabella.

Tengo que pensar en otros planes, lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar con ella.

Jacob es un gran problema, desde que vio a Bella quiere también con ella, me dice que está enamorado, yo no le creo pero en fin; ni él me la va a quitar, puede llegar a ser fastidioso, siempre que voy al palacio, el va conmigo para verla; es molesto.

Pov. Bella

Ya había desempacado lo poco que tenía de pertenencias, tenía una habitación para mi sola, era la habitación de Edward, él dijo que dormiría en la sala, Jazz y Rose se quedaron en otra habitación cada uno. Ya era medianoche, y no podía dormir, estuve dando vueltas por la habitación de Edward, todo olía a él.

Baje a la sala, para tomar algo, y vi a Edward en la sala con algo en las manos, no lo distinguí, levanto la mirada y me perdí en esos ojos color dorados.

-Ven, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo

-Sobre qué?- le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-En sí, es una propuesta, te gustaría ir mañana conmigo al pueblo, y yo te compro tu ropa y lo que necesites.

-Sí, claro voy contigo, pero no voy ni a permitir ni a aceptar que tú me compres las cosas.

-Ok, ¿oye sabías que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo?

-Edward, ya habíamos hablado sobre eso, dijimos que nos íbamos a dar un tiempo, porque íbamos muy rápido.- le dije, con la mirada agachada para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

-Bella, es que es la verdad. Pero estás bien iremos lento, como habíamos dicho. Pero eso no quita que de repente haga eso, te diga cosas como esa, o te de cosas.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, te dije que no, pero…

-Pero aun así lo voy a hacer- dijo interrumpiéndome y adivinando lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno entonces, te parece que mañana nos veamos como a la una, para que compres algo y te arregles o hagas algo de vernos, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, mejor a las dos, ¿sí?

-Todo lo que quieras- dijo, algo divertido, y sonriendo con una chispa en sus ojos que hacía que sintiera loca por él y también su sonrisa torcida, hacia que mi pulso se acelerara como si fuera una bomba de tiempo, y que cada vez que estoy con el está a punto de estallar o simplemente va mas rápido.

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, pero aparte de que no estaba segura si poner esto o poner que Mike hace algo o incluso su papá. Y aparte tuve exámenes semestrales, y no me daban permiso de estar en la compu aunque excentaba la mayoría, en fin; aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo y más largo de los otros que he escrito. A lo mejor y subo un one-shot, por si quieren leerlo, todavía no está pero yo aviso. Por cierto quiero decirle a Julián un amigo de mi cole que lee mi historia lo siguiente:**

"**Julián, no seas pervertido, y también mándame pronto la propuesta". El punto es que voy a hacer un tipo concurso… miren si quieren mandarme propuestas sobre algo que les gustaría que estuviera o pasara en esta historia díganme y yo lo pienso y tratare de poner la mayoría. Una cosa les digo, aunque sea TEAM EDWARD no odio a Jacob, ni a Tanya o a Mike, así que no me odien las que les agradan o quieren a estos personajes, de acuerdo no es mi intención lastimar a nadie o algo así, esto va más para las del Team JACOB que son más que las de los otros. En el próximo capítulo a lo mejor y se conocen Jasper y Alice y Rose y Emmett. Puede ser que Alice le diga a Edward lo que sabe, no sé. Les quiero agradecer por sus rr y por agregarme a sus favoritos o alertas. Y mil gracias Susi por tu apoyo besos desde México. Creo que eso es todo, tratare de subir pronto y no me presiones Julián. Sugerencias, dudas o algo díganme y déjenme rr (aunque sea solo para decirme hola o que desayunaron), eso es lo que me motiva a continuarla. Les dejo mi correo por si quieren comunicarse conmigo ....**

**Besos a todos y todas mis lectoras, ls quiero.**

**JimeBellaCullen.**


	6. Título muy largo, completo dentro

**Capitulo 6: Preparar la cita y la declaración a la familia.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Edward

Bien ya estaba hecho, en unas cuantas horas iría al pueblo con Bella. Tengo que decirles ya, en especial a Alice si quiero que ella no piense mal de mí como hermano por no contarle mis secretos, y también que yo pueda averiguar unas cuantas cosas más acerca de Bella; y aunque no lo quiera admitir quiero ver cómo reaccionarían todos con esta noticia, necesito saber los riesgos que estoy tomando con Bella.

Y si les digo ahorita… no mejor me espero a mañana; en la noche, iré al palacio a decirles.

Pov. Alice

Edward ya me tiene que decir que es lo que pasa, somos hermanos desde antes que nos convirtiera Carlise en vampiros, y no solo por eso me lo tiene que decir, si no por el juramento que hicimos cuando éramos niños:

_Flash Back_

_-En verdad tenemos que hacer esto, así que vamos rápido antes de que Mary se dé cuenta- le decía a Edward._

_-Alice, quiero ir a dormir. Tú yo masculino quiere dormir- me decía Edward soñoliento, me voltee hacia él y le puse mi pucherito, así convencía a la mayoría de las personas… él solo torció los ojos y empezó a caminar otra vez._

_Una vez ya en el patio de nuestra casa, nos hincamos, tome la mano de mi hermano y le pinche el dedo con una aguja que había tomado "prestada"._

_-Auch, Alice eso duele, ¿qué haces?- ahora yo me pinche el dedo._

_-Edward, juras decirme todo, y prometer que nunca de los nuncas, va a haber secretos entre nosotros. ¿Lo juras?_

_-Lo juro. ¿Y tú?_

_-Lo juro._

_Fin del Flash Back_

A lo mejor y es tonto de mi parte exigirle eso, pero quiero saber para poder ayudarlo o algo. Un momento… quien es ese rubio, que está de espaldas…

_INICIO DE VISIÓN_

_Un rubio de espaldas a mí, fornido y alto, o tan si quiera más que yo. Aunque la mayoría de las personas son más altas que yo… esa que está caminando ¿quién es? Acaso… no, no puede ser. Porque solo a los que conozco los puedo ver y no a los demás._

_FIN DE LA VISÓN_

-Alice, ¡Aliceeeee!

-Ya oye Emmett, no necesitas gritar, escucho perfectamente.- Le empecé a decir en lo que bajaba a velocidad vampírica hasta donde él estaba.

-Hija, sabes en donde está tu hermano, necesitamos hablar con él.

-¿Por qué, lo dices como si supiera?

-Porque lo has de saber, así que dinos en donde está. Siento que algo está pasando…

-Wow, para desde cuando sientes o presientes cosas, ¿eh?

-Son mis hijos, mi familia, y siento cuando algo va a suceder.

-Pues ahora si te falle mami; es que no tengo la más mínima idea de en donde pueda estar Edward- le dije poniendo carita triste esperando que no sospechara.

_Si, vienes. Ten planeado decir todo, porque te espera un interrogatorio cuando llegues, por parte de todos en especial por parte mía._

Le dije a través del pensamiento; tal vez a los demás no los escuchaba con la misma claridad que a mí, pero yo se que él me va a escuchar.

Pov. Charlie

-Deben encontrarla ¡Ahora!

-Si su alteza.

Todo esto es mi culpa, no debí obligarla. Yo se que ella no quería y nunca va a querer casarse con Mike Newton. Y lo peor es la advertencia que me dio en la carta, que no la buscara porque no la iba a encontrar, y con sus poderes dudo que pueda encontrarla. Solo ella y sus dos amigos, Rose y Jasper, desaparecidos también, saben cómo funcionan sus poderes, eso lo heredo de su madre, pero ellos, no sé de donde lo sacaron; pero sabía por ella y por otras personas, o más bien súbitos, por el pueblo, como quieras llamarlos, que son muy poderosos. Practican su magia o practicaban en un terreno de mi hija.

Ya no sé qué hacer, como encontrarla. Solo espero que este bien.

Pov. Mike

-Jessica, por favor. Cálmate, pronto lo recuperare- pero para mí y no para ti.

-Más te vale, espero que sea pronto.- Lo hare a mi modo, y nada será para ti.

Tengo que pensar, en cómo encontrarla, pero no creo que ni su propio padre pueda encontrarla, y que también hayan desaparecido sus amigos. Tengo que averiguar pronto que pasa.

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Pov. Bella

Me desperté, y fui a la habitación de Rose, teníamos que ver que nos íbamos a poner.

-Rose, abre soy yo Bella- dije tocando la puerta.

-Ya voy, espera- vi luces debajo de la puerta, estaba haciendo magia, trate de abrir la puerta pero no pude, no a mi no me dejaba a fuera. Me hice para atrás y gire la perilla con seguro y todo, con mi poder.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre…?! Lo siento, no sabía…- moví mi mano como si espantara algún insecto y se cerró la puerta.

-Te dije que esperaras a fuera, precisamente por esto.

-Y que esperabas, es princesa, nadie le ordena que hacer- respondió Jasper, ante el comentario de Rose.

-En fin, háganlo rápido que tengo que salir pronto…

-Con Edward, ¿no?- preguntó Jasper, aunque más bien lo sentí muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Espera, antes de que hables, mejor cuando llegues cuentas todo, con lujo de detalles- me interrumpió Rose, justo cuando iba a decir la palabra no.

-Bien que les parece si, ustedes se arreglan después, primero yo.

-Lo que usted ordene su alteza- dijo Rose haciendo una reverencia, como odiaba eso.

Me arreglo y Jazz opinaba si estaba bien, y que pensaría él de mi atuendo. Y que bien que había pedido más tiempo, nos tardamos mucho tiempo, cuando por fin terminamos era la 1:30.

Salí de su cuarto, y cuando subiendo las escaleras para el cuarto de Edward; choque con algo duro, y por poco y me caigo de las escaleras, sino es que unas dirás y frías manos me sostuvieran.

-Perdona, no estaba viendo por donde iba…

-Ya me di cuenta, pero estoy bien; gracias.

-Estás hermosa, por lo que veo, ya estas lista. ¿Te parece si nos adelantamos?

-Adelantarnos… ¿no entiendo?

-Bueno, irnos ahorita, ¿quieres?

-Claro, porque no.

Aquí vamos, ojala y no vaya a pasar nada malo, o delatador. O que no se me llegue a ir la lengua al hablar, y vaya a soltar que soy una princesa y futura reina del mundo marino, a por cierto también tengo poderes.

No sin duda eso acabaría con todo.

Pov. Edward

Creo que voy a tener que cuidar mucho a Bella, la veo muy frágil; aunque tomando en cuenta de que soy un vampiro todo es ligero para mí. Cuando llegue al palacio le diré a mi familia todo, pero primero a mi hermana.

Hola! Espero que les guste, ya subí un one- shot, pasen a verlo y díganme q piensan. Sugerencias, dudas, reclamos, saludos lo que sea déjenme saberlo, denme un rr; y si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo o tienen cuenta mándenme un correo es aja.o Hotmail .com

Ahora me llamo JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, besos.


	7. Tu !¿Eres qué!

**Capitulo 7: Tú, ¡¿eres qué?!**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Narradora

Salieron de la cabaña, Edward ayudo a Bella a subirse a la carrosa como todo un caballero, se dirigieron a un pueblo continuo al de Edward, él sabía que lo iban a reconocer y dado que según él Bella no conocía ese ninguno de los dos o eso le había dicho ella; no iba a notar la diferencia. Se iba preguntando qué pasaría si le dijera toda la verdad ¿_Se enfadará? O ¿Se emocionara por el hecho de salir con alguien de la nobleza? O ¿Se morirá de miedo sí le digo también que soy un vampiro? O ¿Solo me dejaría y se iría con sus amigos? Y yo me quedaría sin el amor de mi vida… No, esto tengo que manejarlo con cuidado._

Mientras él se hacia todas esas preguntas Bella iba pensando en algo así; y también en que Edward por lo visto era muy inteligente dado que no la va a llevar al pueblo continuo al de él. Según se había entero gracias a Rose y Jazz el pueblo se llama Forks, y al que la iba a llevar se llama Seattle, que también era suyo, pero ese iba destinado hacía su hermano Emmett. Y él no iba mucho ahí, el que iba a ver todo y al que la gente conocía era a Emmett, mientras que solo escuchaban hablar de Alice y de Edward. Obviamente los reyes iban a todos los reinos que tenían, bueno tan siquiera a esos dos.

Cuando iban llegando Bella se asomo un poco para apreciar la vista, ninguno de los dos había dicho ni "pio" durante el trayecto, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos; cada uno viendo las posibilidades de decir toda la verdad al otro, pero también analizando historias que habían inventado cada uno para responder a cualquier pregunta sin echarse de cabeza, y al mismo tiempo haciendo suposiciones de cómo quedarían las cosas una vez ya dicha toda la verdad.

Bajaron del carruaje, Edward primero y después ayudo a Bella bajar. Se encaminaron hacia el centro del pueblo donde tocaban música y había parejas bailando…

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- dijo Edward a Bella haciendo una reverencia.

-Me encantaría- respondió tomando la mano que le ofrecía Edward.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, te queda muy bien el turquesa.

-Gracias- respondió Bella ruborizándose, _Rose tenía razón, que bueno que no me puso mucho color, ya que yo hago eso sola _pensó Bella.

Bella necesitaba decírselo pero tenía miedo… así que tenía planeado darle pistas y dependiendo de cómo reaccionara le diría la verdad.

Pov. Edward

-Edward, ¿te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?- dijo Bella tratando de ocultar su mirada.

-Claro- le dije sin dudar.

-Crees en… ¿Crees en criaturas que solo existen en libros o cuentos?

-Si- me hubiera encantado decirle, "si, si yo soy una de ellas"-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Ahorita yo soy la que pregunto.- Dijo sin contestarme la pregunta.- ¿Crees en sirenas, en que debajo del mar hay vida? Me refiero en criaturas mutad pez y mitad humana, ¿lo crees?

-Si, si lo creo.- Dije, muy seguro de eso, si yo existía a lo mejor y ellos también.

-¿Qué pensarías si yo fuera una sirena con poderes?-Wow, esa si que estaba difícil, pero tomando en cuenta lo que yo soy, es como decir robe una pluma, eso no es nada yo mate a alguien. Tiene más crédito la segunda, así que no era nada comparado con lo mío.

-Sirena con poderes ¿eh? Bueno me gustaría saber más acerca de eso, no me daría miedo ni nada, simplemente me gustaría saber más acerca de ellos. Y si lo fueras tú; no me importaría porque te amo, más que a nada en este mundo; y es lo único que me importa.

-Y… ¿si aparte fuera una princesa futura reina del mundo marino, con poderes?- Intentaba algo, ya era más paquete, pero seguía siendo algo menor a lo que yo era, a demás eran suposiciones, ¿no?

-Tampoco me importaría, bueno a lo mejor un poco, pero lo que más me importaría es que te amo. ¿Ya puedo empezar yo?- le dije con un punto de diversión pero ella estaba muy seria absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Si, ya puedes empezar, pero vamos a otro lugar, me gusta bailar pero no tanto.- Me dijo, y se me ocurrió el lago que estaba cerca de ahí; había un pequeño jardín, podíamos ahí tener un picnic, gracias a Dios, mi hermana me advirtió.

-Vamos, conozco un lugar perfecto. Podemos adelantar el picnic.

-Claro.- Nos fuimos caminando hacia el lago. Durante el trayecto íbamos en silencio.

-Bien, me toca- dije para acabar con el molesto silencio, no soportaba no escuchar su voz, me ponía ansioso. Se giro y me miro confusa –Me toca preguntar.

Ya sé y ¿si le digo suposiciones de lo que yo era? Claro sería lo mejor. Y así sabría como reaccionaria.

-¿Tu crees en las criaturas sobrenaturales?

-Si, si lo creo.

-En no sé, tal vez… ¿Vampiros?- se quedo callado por unos instantes, yo estaba estudiando sus expresiones, para esto ya habíamos llegado, y estábamos acomodando la canasta de comida que previamente había preparado.

-Sí, si creo en los vampiros.

-Y si… fuera uno, uno que va a ser el rey de ese mundo, y del de los humanos ¿te asustaría?- su expresión se mantuvo tranquila, pero no sabía que esperar, en estos momentos como deseaba poder leer su mente.

-No, no me asustaría. Me sorprendería, pero definitivamente no me asustaría.

De acuerdo, aquí vamos, mejor ahora que después.

-Tengo algo decirte- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero- le dije.

-No tú, que me quieres decir.

-Las damas primero, insisto.

-Es que soy… soy… un-a pri-nce-sa- dijo tartamudeando, claro que lo era.

-Lo sé, eres mi princesa.

-No, no me entiendes, soy una princesa, y futura reina… de- del mundo ma-rin-o, y con poderes- abrí mis ojos sorprendidos, no me daba miedo pero tampoco me esperaba eso, estaba preparado para un grito de horro cuando le dijera todo, no me importaba que no supiera lo que iba a pasar, después le diría Alice, pero esto no me lo esperaba.

-Tú, ¿eres qué? Una sirena- asintió –ok, créeme esto no me lo esperaba pero tampoco me da miedo, ahora deja decirte mi secreto.

-Ya sé que eres el príncipe Edward, no tienes que decirlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Por Rose y Jazz, ellos ya los habían visto un par de veces en la orilla, y con coronas.

-Oh, ya entiendo, pero eso no es todo, soy un vampiro, y también soy Rey de ese mundo bueno futuro Rey.

-Eres una vampiro, ¿enserio?- asentí con la cabeza- no puedo creerlo, así que los se supone que no existimos, ¿no?

-No te… ¿asusta?- negó con la cabeza –esto es peor que lo que tu me dijiste…

-Si pero sé que no me vas a hacer nada. Confió en ti.

-Bella, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida te amo.

-Yo también te amo. ¿Te parece si damos un paseo en el lago?

-Claro, vamos.

Platicamos de todo, de poderes, de familia, de todo, después de todo no fue tan difícil.

Pov. Rose

Me fui a la orilla del mar, y puse un escudo para que no me sintieran él en mar; y me puse a jugar con el agua. Ya me había hartado de compras, en realidad no, solo que mi maniquí me dejo, es decir Jasper, era como mi Ken, pero se fue; dijo que tenía que ir al pueblo.

Qué más da, iba a empezar a practicar mis poderes, y a demás era divertido.

Elevando agua, haciendo figuras, separando el agua, esto lo hacía claro con un poco de agua, escuche una expresión de sorpresa, me gire y me encontré con un chico alto, fornido, con ojos dorados y demasiado guapo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, la bajo avergonzado pero aun así sorprendido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía ante mí. Me pico me mejilla como si quisiera ver que fuera real, ese simple roce, hizo que sintiera corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- me pregunto

Y tu… ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Te diré, ya que por lo visto no eres normal tampoco, soy una vampiro.

-Eres un ¿qué?

-Vampiro, V-A-M-P-I-R-O. ¿Y tú eres?

-Una sirena con poderes- le dijo esperando que saliera corriendo, sin embargo solo me miro.

-Eres una sirena, eso explica lo del agua.

-No le digas a nadie.

-Claro guardare el secreto si tú no dices que guarde el secreto. ¿Entendido?- asentí me la estaba pasando genial. –Por cierto soy Emmett, Emmett Cullen.

-Un momento ¿eres el príncipe Cullen?

-Si, y soy vampiro, nosotros los Cullen lo somos, todos.

Esto lo tenía que saber Bella.

Por alguna razón me gustaba estar con él, se sentía bien. Esto es extraño.

Pov Narradora

En lo que Edward y Bella seguían hablando de sus mundos, y queriéndose a cada segundo más, y en lo que Rosalie y Emmett, se conocían un poco más. Alice y Jasper estaban haciendo planes para el día siguiente por separado lógico, ambos decidieron ir a la frontera del pueblo continuo, donde había un hermoso prado.

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capi mas, ya se van a conocer Alice y Jasper, Rose y Emmett ya se conocieron y fueron más directos respecto a la verdad y Ed y Bella ya confesaron. En fin ¿qué pasara en el prado? Pues se tendrán que esperar esta semana; porque tengo exámenes y es difícil que escriba.**

**Grax por las alertas, rr, por agregarme a favoritos y también a mi historia. Y grax por los mensajes Blankilla. Empezare un nuevo proyecto pero después de exámenes, con dioses de la mitología griega. Lo sé tengo un trastorno con eso de magia; bueno si quieren contactarse conmigo las que no tienen cuenta y las que si tmbn aja.o hotmail . com (ya saben sin espacios).**

**Ls quiero**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore**

**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Con una mirada… hora decírselo a la familia**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Alice

Ya estaba todo listo, era un día hermoso, como lo había visto ayer en mi visión, y aunque el Sol era un problema, ya no lo era tanto, puesto que gracias a Esme teníamos un escudo contra el Sol, lo que nos permitía no brillar, solo unas cuantas personas lo podían ver y eso si nosotros queríamos, estas personas se supone que iban a ser nuestros compañeros para la eternidad, en fin, el punto es que ya estaba todo listo.

Deje de andar pensando y me levante de la cama (que estaba de adorno como yo decía) y fui hacia mi closet; y aunque fuera princesa más bien aunque fuera una plebeya tendría que tener un closet enorme; bien fui hacia él, y busque mi vestido de color verde claro, era ceñido de arriba y de la cintura para abajo era suelto, y giraba mucho. Me puse mis zapatillas, y ya que iba a salir, mi corona de princesa.

Cuando llego el carruaje, le pedí que me llevara al claro donde solía ir con Edward cuando éramos neófitos, eran demasiados recuerdos y buenos momentos; ahora era algo diferente aunque no mucho, solo eran detalles.

Cuando pise el pasto y sentí la brisa sobre mi rostro, tuve una visión…

_Inicio de la visión_

Un hombre de espaldas, con el cabello de color miel, musculoso… y yo iba caminando hacia él, en eso él volteo hacia mi, y vi su rostro, era el rostro más hermoso que jamás haya visto, sus ojos eran de color miel, pero algo extraño sucedió, de repente salieron dos mujeres y se situaron a sus lados, reconocí a una, era la que había visto con mi hermano Edward; y de repente los tres se convirtieron en mitad pez y mitad humano…

_Fin de la visión_

Esto, ya no era normal, ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, definitivo. Empecé a caminar, hasta que encontré un lugar en el claro, donde no había muchas flores que digamos, vi que me estaban siguiendo, genial mis fieles sirvientes…

-Déjenme sola, quiero estar sola. Regresen al palacio, yo estaré bien.- Les dije con voz amigable pero a la vez firme. Se alejaron y estuve sola, me senté y vi que había muchas nubes, me recargue sobre un árbol, de modo que me dio la sombra, contemple las nubes.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado pensando en ropa, o cosas del reino o en la visión que tuve; empecé a escuchar los cascos de un caballo, me pare un poco alerta, y lo vi, a lo lejos vi al hombre de mis visiones. Solo que el aun no me miraba, estábamos muy lejos como para que el me viera. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa y medio ansiosa de que me viera bien, de que le gustara; quería que me viera este hombre semi pez, de nombre Jasper.

Pov. Jasper

Después de cambiarme y terminar de acomodar todo lo que me había comprado; cuando salí decidí ir a caballo, pedí uno prestado en el establo, cuando fui hacia el claro, donde luego iba meditar, baje del caballo y empecé a caminar por el claro, sentía el aire en mi rostro y eso me ayudaba a estar tranquilo y pensar con claridad; Bella se veía feliz incluso sabiendo que Edward era un rey, bueno futuro rey, y él bueno con el no he tenido mucha platica a pesar de que viva en su cabaña. Solo espero que no haya nada que se interponga entre ellos como Mike o incluso el padre de Bella, el rey Charlie. Bueno aunque pensándolo bien Mike no tenia ninguna forma de intervenir puesto que no puede viajar a la tierra ni estar en ella, y ni si quiera sabe donde esta Bella.

Rose, mi hermana, ella es igual siempre, sencilla, pero a la vez un poco creída, aunque la verdad si tiene motivos; a demás de tener poderes, es muy hermosa. Este es a veces un problema, los hombre y los tritones la miran mucho y aunque la alague, algunas miradas le chocan y bueno le molesta que las sirenas y ahora también mujeres la vean con celos, siente que le van a hacer algo; por eso casi siempre salgo yo con ella, para que se sienta más segura.

Alce la mirada y vi un hermoso árbol, me acerque y lo rodee y vi la parte más hermosa del claro desde ahora para mi, había montoncitos de flores en algunas partes, pero también había una chica.

No solo era una chica, era la persona más hermosa de todo el planeta, nadie podía negarlo, era hermosa, a pesar de ser esbelta, fina, no tan alta como mi amiga o como mi hermana, tenía un aspecto de duendecillo, pero aun así hermosa. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sentí nervioso, quería acercarme pero tenia miedo, bueno también tenia dicha, felicidad, ansiedad, nervios de nuevo, y mil sensaciones, todas en mi estomago y pecho y había algo mas que se estaba extendiendo por mi pecho, hasta casi hacerme perder la cabeza… creo que me acabo de enamorar de esta chica, con una simple mirada, amor a simple vista… pero que hermosa vista. Me empecé a acercar inconsiente de mis actos, vi como ella solo me veía con unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, cuando me acerque no podía decir nada, solo la veía sin emitir ni un sonido; sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza sobre mi pecho por la cercanía que había entre nosotros; ella me acaricio el rostro, lentamente, sentí su piel fría pero no me importo, tome su mano y deposite un beso en ella –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jasper, Jasper Hale- dije e tono educado.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice, Alice Cullen…

-Tu padre es el rey Carlise Cullen, y tu hermano Edward Cullen- le dije con gran asombro, y con incredulidad, quien iba a decirlo, mi mejor amiga enamorada de su hermano y yo de ella, ambos príncipes, lo único que faltaba era que Rose, estuviera enamorada de Emmett.

-Si, si soy esa Alice- dijo, y no dijimos nada mas, nos tomamos de la mano y empezamos a caminar por el claro, sin decir nada mas que mirándonos, sobraban las palabras, ya que sentía que con a mirada le decía todo, mi amor inexplicable por ella, y ella a mi… un momento… ¿me ama? La mire un poco con mas insistencia en los ojos tratando de decirle si me amaba, y pude ver que si, ella me amaba al igual que yo a ella. Este sin duda es el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Pov. Bella

-Gracias por este día me la pase genial, solo espero que no te desvanezcas por la mañana- le dije en tono de broma.

-No lo hare, tu tampoco ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo Edward en el mismo tono.

-Te lo prometo- le jure solemne mente –nos vemos mañana, para seguir hablando, aun tengo unas cuantas dudas acerca de ti.

-Yo también, así que entonces hasta mañana. Descansa- me dio un beso en la frente. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación; había sido un día largo a pesar de que lo había asimilado bien, todavía no me preguntaba con detalles, solo me pregunto cuantos poderes tengo, y cosas así, pero no cuales son o cosas mas detalladas; aunque yo tampoco había preguntado eso; habíamos hablado mas acerca de mis gustos, o de los suyos.

Me puse mi pijama, me asome a la puerta de mis amigos, pero ninguno estaba, eso era extraño; en fin, estoy exhausta, solo quiero descansar. Me fui a mi cuarto, ya bañada y cambiada, me recosté y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov. Edward

Después de despedirme de Bella, Salí de la cabaña y me dirigí al palacio, llegue muy rápido nada más vi a mis padres en la sala, hablando, me acerque a ellos y ellos simplemente me miraron.

-Hola, ¿están Emmett y Alice? Es que necesito hablar con todos ustedes urgentemente- les dije en tono serio.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto Esme muy preocupada, y Carlise simplemente me miro pero pensó algo relacionado con lo que iba a pasar o estaba pasando _"esto es acerca de la chica de la playa, ¿no es cierto? ¿Está bien? ¿Sucedió algo malo?" _Esme estaba preocupada por mi, ya que ella no sabía nada.

-Tranquilos, solo quiero hablar con ustedes de algo importante, y quiero hablarlo ahora.

-No están, hijo. Porque no los buscas y es dices que vengan- pensé en eso, pero no tenia ganas de salir, porque si salía iría a la cabaña y vería a Bella, y me quedaría ahí y no me movería hasta que fuera con ella; mi padre comprendió que no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

–Edward no me refería a eso, en salir, me refería a que los llamaras- dijo en tono calmado, entonces entendí; me concentre y empecé:

"_Emmett, Alice, necesito que vengan aquí al palacio; tengo que decirles algo importante. Por favor vengan… no más bien vengan ahora mismo"_ **(N/A: después explicare esto) **les exigí si no, ni me hubieran hecho caso.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ellos llegaron algo molestos pero a la vez con una sonrisa, y felicidad que le ganaba a la furia…

-Más vale que sea algo importante, por habernos interrumpido…

-Encontré a mi verdadero amor, es una sirena, futura reina de su mundo, pero aun así por sus venas corre sangre; y ella sabe que soy vampiro… ah… por cierto tiene poderes, se esta quedando en la cabaña, junto con dos de sus amigos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, ambos también con poderes y mitad pez y mitad humano.- Dije antes de que siguieran con sus reclamaciones; me miraron absortos pero sus pensamientos eran más que claros:

Esme: _"Por fin, me alegro que hayas encontrado al amor, a mi no me incomoda que sea una sirena, con que se amen y sean felices es más que suficiente"._

Carlise: _"¿Sirenas? Interesante, solo espero que seas feliz lo demás no importa._

Alice: _"Ya lo sabía hermanito, lo vi en una visión. No te preocupes, también estoy muy feliz por ti, hasta que se te dio. Y también a mi, me enamore de Jasper, lo conocí hoy en el claro al que suelo ir"_

Emmett:_ "Que curioso yo me enamore de una chica que se llama Rosalie y la vi usando poderes y me dijo que era una sirena. ¿Será la misma a a la que se refiere mi hermano?"_

Entonces ellos ya sabían o más bien se acaban de enterar; solo asentí y me dirigí hacia las puertas del palacio…

-Hijo espera, tenemos que hablarlo.

-Y tenemos que ver que vamos a hacer- dijo Alice.

-Pero, ustedes se enamoraron de sus amigos, ya lo saben- dije algo exasperado que ría ir con Bella.

-Tal vez ellos lo sepan, pero nosotros no, así que dinos, todos van a decir lo que sepan, para que todos estemos prevenidos…

-Ellos no son un peligro- dijimos mis hermanos y yo a la vez, interrumpiendo a Carlise.

-Él no quiso decir eso, él se refiere a sus poderes más que nada y más si uno de ellos es de la realeza, los deben de andar buscando a los tres- dijo Esme con voz tranquilizadora.

Empezamos a decir todo lo que sabíamos, cada quien hablo por turnos, primero Emmett que hablo más sobre los poderes que tienen, me sorprendí bastante al igual que los demás; Alice hablo de las posibilidades que había de que permanecieran aquí al igual que de toda lo que había sucedo en su pasado, yo por lo contrario a aporte que son como humanos tienen algunas sensaciones humanas al final llegamos a la conclusión de:

-De acuerdo, así que esto es lo que sabemos de ellos; los hermanos, son plebeyos, sin embargo tiene poderes; ella es la reina de su mundo o bueno futura reina, sus poderes de los tres es control sobre las aguas, mares, océanos, etc, etc. Al igual que pueden comunicarse con las especies, hablan sus dialectos de diferentes tipos de peces y algunas de aves. También tienen algunos gustos y necesidades humanas, que no tienen cuando están en el agua como comer, o bueno eso es lo que sabemos eso todavía no esta seguro, sin embargo aquí si comen. ¿Se me olvida algo?

-Si, Carlise; que se enamoraron de ellos. Y eso es lo más importante- dijo Esme, ella estaba muy ilusionada con nuestros amores.

-De acuerdo, ahorita solo cuídenlos y traten de ser felices.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, yo sin embargo me fui a cazar y de ahí me dirigí a la cabaña, entre en su cuarto y me quede viendo como dormía, suspiraba mucho en su sueño, eso significaba que era feliz, y yo era feliz.

_**Mientras debajo del mar…**_

Pov. Narradora

Mike, no podía aceptar que Bella se haya ido, y que se iba a quedar sin chica, trono y poder. Estaba furioso desesperado, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer, no tenía un plan.

Ángela descubrió la verdad acerca de todo; escuchó al rey lamentándose y decir que podía haberse ido con ayuda de sus poderes, el rey dolido por la partida de su hija dijo todo, pero lo dijo para él mismo, lamentándose mientras Ángela escuchaba todo.

Ángela asustada y un poco histérica, le dijo a su amiga Jessica, todo cuando termino se soltó a llorar y ni ella misma sabía porque estaba llorando.

Pov. Jessica

Con que tiene poderes y con eso huyó, eso tal vez le sirva a Mike, y si él sube podrá tener el trono si la obliga a regresar, un momento… dice que son los únicos, ya quisieran ser los únicos, pero también esta Tyler mi primo lejano, él tiene poderes nunca le creí pero ahora si le creo.

Tengo que decirle a Mike.

-Amiga lo lamento pero debo irme, tengo que decir algo muy importante a Mike; podemos hablar luego, quédate aquí si quieres, regreso luego, nos vemos.

Salí antes de que dijera algo, y se pusiera a llorar otra vez, fui a la casa de Mike, pero no estaba le pregunte a Terry su vecino un tipo muy ingenuo; dijo que se fue a la Recife, ha dar un paseo en un delfín, nade hasta donde solía pasear con ellos, lo encontré admirando como nadaba los delfines, nade hacia él, me miro con indiferencia, eso me dolió yo lo quería mucho pero el siempre era frío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablar contigo.

-Sobre…

-Es que yo sé como huyó Isabella, y tengo una idea de cómo ir a donde ella está- no habló, simplemente me observo, no sabía si continuar o no, había algo en sus ojos que me daba miedo, estaba realmente enojado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por no estar en el trono? O es que acaso… ¿él la amaba? No, eso era imposible.

-¿Y bien?- me dijo algo serio y enojado pero al mismo tiempo, un poco feliz.

-Bueno, es que ella y sus amigos tienen poderes, y se fueron a tierra firme, y la solución es que tengo un primo lejano que también tiene poderes, al principio no le creía pero ahora no ce a lo mejor y es cierto. Tal vez podamos, ir con él y pedirle que nos convierta en humanos, pero no ce cual sea el costo de este favor, no creo que quiera hacerlo porque le agrada ayudar a la gente.

-El precio no importa simplemente quiero, que ella se case conmigo y tener poder, y tenerla a ella; después tu estarás a mi lado reinando.

Pov. Mike

No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo iré por ella y me enfrentare a quien sea que se me interponga o me impida regresarla conmigo, porque yo la tengo a ella con su trono, poder y todo por las buenas o por las malas, antes muerto que sin ella.

**Hola! Lo sé tarde un poco, pero primero exámenes después castigada, en fin. Aquí está otro capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora, quería ya poner esto, ya que dentro de dos capítulos más a lo mejor y Mike se enfrenta contra Edward, no ce. Bueno gracias por los alertas, favoritos los rr, aunque no los conteste, me encanta leerlos, me emociono aunque solo digan "hola".**

**Dudas, sugerencias, saludos, notas lo que sea déjenme un lindo rr, ls quiere:**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**

**Las quiero LOLA Y PATY, grax por su amistad, F4EVER.**


	9. Plan, parte I

**Capitulo 9: Plan, parte I.**

**Eunice: Mi correo es: aja.o y es hotmail. **

**Aviso: este es el mismo capi, solo que tuve un problema y lo tuve que volver a subir.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Mike

Nadamos hasta una cueva, donde según Jessica vive su primo brujo. Llegamos y ella entró súper rápido mientras yo me tome mi tiempo, cuando entre había como un pasillo, llegue hasta una como tipo sala y ahí estaba Jessica con un hombre moreno y algo fornido.

-Tyler, el es Mike… Mike, él es Tyler mi primo.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Tyler -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó con una voz maliciosa.

-Quiero que me conviertas en humano para ir por la princesa Isabella o que la regreses a su mundo.

-Y crees que un trabajo así te saldrá gratis, ¿no? No se trata de cualquier persona si no de la princesa de nuestro mundo. Te va a costar mucho.

-Eso no me importa. Puedo pagarte todo lo que quieras.

-No será con dinero, hay una forma en que me puedes pagar esto…

-¿Cuál?

-Poder, ella tiene más magia que yo o que sus amigos, quiero su poder, y su sangre me lo puede dar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que me des parte de su sangre, al tomarla tendré todos sus poderes, y ella no tendrá más magia ni nada.

-Yo también quiero el poder, así que no te lo pienso dar…

-Entonces no tendrás nada- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-De acuerdo.

Empezó a hacer un conjuro en una lengua extraña, Jessica estuvo callada todo el tiempo, tuve que firmar un contrato de garantía, donde quedaba aclarado que él me convertiría en humano para ir por mi futura esposa y yo tendría que darle los poderes de ella.

-Tienes ya la posibilidad de ser humano, pero tienes que ir ya a la superficie, si no; no aguantaras y te transformaras bajo el agua.

-Hecho. Me voy.

Salí de ahí y sentí como Jessica me siguió, iba muy callada, cuando ya estaba apuntó de llegar a la superficie, me giré para despedirme.

-No, digas nada; se que yo no te importo, se que nunca hubieras hecho eso que haces por ella; te interesa solamente sus poder, nada más piensas en ti, nunca me quisiste y tampoco me quieres ahora; así que no me digas nada- se empezó a alejar pero se giró y pude ver dolor en sus ojos y unas lágrimas contenidas –y una cosa más nunca me vuelvas a buscar, y solo espero que algún día puedas ser feliz y encuentres lo que buscas o tan siquiera dejaras de pensar en ti, y te preocupara del daño que le haces a los demás.

Y se fue, en la última palabra se le desbordo una lágrima y no ce pero me dolieron un poco sus palabras; pero pronto iba a tener lo que siempre he deseado, después se le pasaran los celos y regresaría mi. M e dirigí a la superficie y me dirigí hacia la playa, era extraño sentir piernas pero era algo fácil adaptarse a ellas; pero de pronto me detuve a pensar ¿dónde iba a buscarla?

Pov. Edward

Como me encantaba ver a Bella dormir, sonreía mucho en sus sueños y decía mi nombre constantemente. Aunque había noches que con el ruido del agua se agitaba y daba muchas vueltas, supongo que era porque ella lo escuchaba, cuando se movía así decía un nombre Charlie creo… _¡Edward! _Escuche en mi mente; era la voz de Alice, salí de la cabaña y espere en la entrada cuando sentí la ráfaga de viento proveniente de ella y los demás, todos estaban con cara de preocupación, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes, el que se entendía un poco más era el de Alice…

_Edward, se quieren llevar a Bella y también a sus amigos, un tipo llamado Mike, hizo un trato con un mago del mundo marino y le iba a dar piernas para venir por Bella y creo que por los demás, pero a cambio él le tiene que dar un poco de su sangre, y así obtendrá todos los poderes de Bella y los de ellos, ya que cuando eran pequeños ella les dio de su magia… pero el punto es que se la va a llevar por las buenas o por las malas; está dispuesto a todo, incluso de raptarla; y si le quita sus poderes los tres regresarán y nunca más volverán… Edward tengo miedo… no-qui-ero per-der a Jazz._

Empezó a llorar en sus pensamientos y a sollozar ya que no podía llorar, en sus ojos vi reflejado lo mismo que yo sentía, en mis ojos prácticamente; vi a Esme y Carlise y también vi su preocupación tanto por Bella, Jasper y Rosalie y por nosotros que por fin encontramos nuestro amor verdadero. Giré mi cabeza hacia Emmett y vi lo mismo en sus ojos; estaba loco por Rosalie, y no quería perderla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Emmett con el dolor presente en su voz.

-Creo que deberíamos decirles para que estén pendientes y nunca dejarlos solos, por lo pronto llevarlos al palacio, ahí los podremos vigilar, ordenare guardia en nuestro perímetro, y los protegeremos, solo que no se si sea buena idea…

-No lo creo Edward, no son como nosotros y aunque se los ordenaras, no podrían resistirse- me dijo Carlise.

-Nosotros haremos la guardia hay que llevarlos al palacio- dijo Esme, mis hermanos y yo entramos como huracanes a la cabaña, empacamos algunas cosas y tomamos sus cosas, y los llevamos al palacio, Alice junto con Esme se llevó las maletas; mientras que Carlise se llevaba a Jasper, Emmett a Rosalie y la abrazaba protectoramente, y yo hacía lo mismo con Bella, teníamos nuestros sentidos más despiertos que nunca y estábamos muy alerta.

Pov. Bella

Desperté gracias a una pesadilla… donde Mike me llevaba al mundo marino, a la fuerza.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- escuche decir a Edward con una voz seria. Lo busque con la mirada y me percate que estaba en una habitación muy bien amueblada y elegante, era una alcoba.

-Ven- me dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, y me guió escaleras abajo, me di cuenta que era un castillo, el castillo de los Cullen. En la sala estaban mis amigos abrazados con dos personas con algunas características de Edward, una era mujer muy parecida a ella, y el otro era diferente pero a la vez parecido. Abrazaban a Jasper y Rosalie respectivamente, en otro sillón estaban dos personas, albarazadas.

-Bella, ellos son Carlise y Eme prácticamente mis padres, ella es Alice mi hermana biológica y en esta vida; y el es Emmett mi hermano adoptivo, pero aun así mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Es un gusto. Dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Tenemos un problema Bella, y creo que acabas de ver una parte en tus sueños- me dijo una muy asustada Rosalie.

-Mike- dije en un susurró.

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero había estado muy ocupada; pero aquí estoy, con un capi algo corto, pero actualizare más seguido lo prometo. Subiré un fic el problema es que tengo complicaciones con el título, así que le pondré uno provisional, si a alguien se le ocurre uno se los agradeceré.**

**Blankilla: este capi es para ti, te quiero.**

**Hermano: Para ti, te extraño.**

**Sugerencias, dudas, reclamos o cosas por el estilo botoncito verde. Aunque sea para decirme hola, lo aceptare, besos ls quier.**

**Y nunca dejen de soñar. **

**ATTE: JIMEBELLACULLENSALVATORE.**


	10. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 10: Recuerdos.**

**Eunice: Mi correo es: aja.o y es hotmail. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

-Mike- dije en un susurro.

-Sí, emm… el hizo un pacto… y es que él quiere que regreses, y...

-¿Con quién hizo el pacto?- la interrumpí.

-Con Tyler un brujo de nuestro mundo, quiere tus poderes y sabes que va a suceder.

-Tyler… ¿Tyler?- pregunte, no lo podía creer, él no tenía ese poder.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Edward.

-He escuchado sobre él…

-Dinos que sabes, nos puede salvar- dijo Jasper exasperado.

-Lo sé. Es que él no tiene esos poderes, cuando era una niña Ben, un ayudante de mi padre, le aviso que habían aprendido a Tyler y dijeron otra cosa que no logre entender, estaba escondida, cuando mi padre me llevó a mi cuarto para que me durmiera, le pregunte sobre ese tal Tyler, se puso furioso incluso el agua se sintió insegura, o más bien furiosa, nunca había sentido eso antes, se calmo un poco pero en sus ojos vi la llama de furia y de tristeza solo me dijo "Algo sin importancia y que no entendería". Cuando crecí le pregunte a Ben quien era, me dijo que era alguien malvado que solo ve por sí mismo, y que quería poder, por lo que debía tener cuidado. Le pregunte si tenía magia como yo o como…

-¿Cómo quien?- pregunto Carlise, yo no podía responder, estaba perdida en el pasado, algo había, un hueco en mi memoria, de pronto recordé todo… la muerte de mamá, yo estaba ahí…

_Flash Back_

_-Hija, escóndete, no salgas de aquí pase lo que pase, ¿oíste?_

_-Sí mami- la abrace y se fue, salió de la cueva y fue cuando lo vi, un tritón, de piel morena y cabello un poco rizado._

_-Dame los poderes ahora- le ordenó a mi mamá._

_-Eso nunca va a pasar. Y no se te ocurra amenazarme, no puedes herir a mi familia._

_-Tal vez no ahora, pero en algún momento lo lograré- nado rápido hacia mi mamá, ella era más rápida y contaba con el agua de su parte (_se que suena extraño)_ nadó hacia el fondo, yo veía todo desde mi escondite, mi mamá mantenía campo de fuerza activado, y mandaba olas fuertes._

_De pronto mamá cayo, grite de desesperación e impotencia, me escucho, pero mi mamá señalo hacia mí, y un rayo de luz, llego hasta donde me encontraba yo; y murió, Tyler trató de acercarse a mí, pero la luz me protegía._

-¡Bella!- me grito Edward con un tono de preocupación. Empecé a llorar, yo estaba ahí y no pude hacer nada. Ella murió per antes me dio el poder que tenía; y yo les di un poco a Jasper y Rosalie cuando éramos niños.

-Tranquila… tranquila Belli-Bells- decían Rose y Jazz, con voz melodiosa. –Todo va a estar bien.

Edward Pov.

Bella lloraba, Alice no sabía porque tampoco, sus amigos la consolaban. Me destrozaba verla así; empecé a tararear una canción que había compuesto para ella.

-Gracias, creo que ya estoy bien, es solo que recordé como murió mamá, la verdad. Y fue por culpa de ese Tyler, por eso papá se puso así con ese nombre, él la mato- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El problema es Mike, te quiere a ti…- empezó a decir Alice

-No, quiere mis poderes- la interrumpí.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Carlise.

No ce. Sólo espero que no me encuentre.

Sabía que es lo que podía pasar, si él me encontraba haría lo imposible para regresarme, y si hizo un pacto con Tyler algo quiere a cambio; si es necesario regresare, para que Edward no sufra; y mucho menos mis amigos, si tengo que hacer un pacto con él para que no los lastime, lo hare.

Mike Pov.

¿Dónde puede estar? Será mejor que pregunte por ella; tal vez alguien sepa algo si se las describo del rostro.

-Viste, ¿la chica con la que estaba el príncipe Edward?

-Era, la de cabello castaño y ojos cafés chocolates ¿no?

-Sí, ella misma.

Cabellos castaño y ojos chocolates, esa era Isabella, creo que iré a visitar al príncipe Edward…

**Hola! Sé que es corto, pero es que no me llegó muy bien la inspiración. Nunca subo hasta tenerlos un poco largos, pero no ce quise subir rápido. Para el próximo será la segunda parte del plan; cuando lo lleva a cabo. También quiero decirles que ya subí un nuevo fic; pueden verlo en mi cuenta. Dudas, sugerencias, jitomatitos, rosas acepto todo; aunque sea un Hola, botoncito verde. Mi correo: aja.o (hotmail). Com**

**Sin espacios, besos ls quier.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	11. Plan Parte II

**Capitulo 11: Plan parte II (Plan en marcha).**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Mike

Creo que le hare una visita al Príncipe Edward… que curioso, anda con un príncipe. Pero él no me puede ver, tendré que espiarla, y cuando esté sola atacare…

Pov. Bella

Tendré que tener más cuidado cuando esté sola; no sé qué poderes tenga; que poderes le haya dado Tyler. Y no puedo preguntarle a alguien del mundo marino ya que pueden decirle a alguien donde estoy. ¿Qué hago? No me puedo ocultar por siempre; tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a esto pero no voy a permitir que mis amigos sufran con esto ellos se quedaran no sé cómo pero yo me encargare de eso. Pero también tengo que ver algo, no me quiero alejar de Edward, quiero estar con él, pero lo puedo llegar a poner en peligro.

Necesito un plan urgente… nadie debe de saber del porque si no me detendrían.

-Bella; voy a salir al pueblo a comprar algo, ¿vienes?- me preguntó Rose en lo que bajaba las escaleras del palacio.

-No gracias.

-De acuerdo, se quedará contigo Edward, los demás saldremos. Cuídate.

-Claro, tranquila.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo pero no escuché la perta, solo un rugido, y luego nada. Baje las escaleras rápido y vi a Edward sentado en un sillón absortó en sus pensamientos e ignorando todo lo demás. Se veía preocupado y como todo un príncipe o jefe militar preparando tropas, su cabello rebelde, su estructura fuerte; me acerqué a él, pero no notó mi presencia, eso era extraño. Vi que solo vea al frente como si estuviera…. Congelado. Edward está congelado, ¿pero por quien?

-Hola Isabella, linda familia en la que te refugiaste… bueno se refugiaron- dijo una voz que conocía y que esperaba no escuchar, ¿cómo es que lo hizo sin que Alice se diera cuenta? Me giré y vi a toda los Cullen y a mis amigos congelados tmbn; unos de ellos en pleno movimiento… ¿cómo no lo sintieron venir? ¿Qué fue lo que uso?

-¿¡Qué les hiciste!?- grite desesperada. Me preocupaban todos, estaban congelados y no ce como lo hizo… puede que una consecuencia de eso es que si están expuestos al Sol se derritan, es agua congelada puede suceder eso.

-¿No lo sabes? Los congele; y déjame decirte que si el Sol les da…

-No, eso no. Haré lo que quieras pero no los mates.

-Eso esperaba escuchar Isabella- gruñí, como odiaba de que llamarán así –los descongelaré cuando tu aceptes estar conmigo PARA SIEMPRE.

¿Cómo no lo sintieron venir? Eso rondaba por mi cabeza, Alice pudo a ver visto algo, a menos que él no lo hubiera permitido… ¿Qué hago? No quiero estar con él pero no puedo permitir que ellos mueran por mi culpa, giré a ver a Edward, el amor de mi vida, pero algo me llamó la atención, un rayo de luz cerca de él, demasiado.

-Por si acaso, déjame aclararte que si tu vuelves, dejaré que tus amigos se queden- como quisiera saber más de mis poderes, pero no sé todo acerca de ellos… papá nunca quería hablar de eso. Y si los descongelo a ellos y a él lo congelo… tal vez pueda ganar. Qué funcione.

Extendí mi mano hacía Edward, y me concentré en sentir el poder y la fuerza que tenía dentro de mí, la guie por mi cuerpo hasta mi mano. En ese camino que hizo hacia mi mano la empecé a congelar, cuando llegó la impulse hacia él, salió, pero no ocurrió nada. Mike rió me giré y lo mire con odio –no puedes liberarlos, sólo yo puedo. Cómo lo siento… pero el tiempo corre y me temó que tienes que apresurarte.

-Libéralos ¡ahora!- dije deseando que con solo mi voz eso ocurriera.

-Hasta que regreses- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Claro que lo iba a estar, Edward era lo que más amaba y si tenía que dejarlo para salvarlo lo haría al igual que a mis amigos y a mi nueva familia.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero antes libéralos.- Dije con voz derrotada, ya pensaré en algo. –Solo cuando lo hagas déjame despedirme de ellos, por favor.

-De acuerdo- dicho esto ambos usamos magia, yo para dejar una nota "marina" empecé a poner que es lo que debían hacer, ojala y esto funcione. Una vez que terminé, la deje en algún lugar donde la encuentren rápido. Ya había descongelado a la mayoría, dejó a Edward al final; cuando lo hizo se giró y miró en mi dirección. Mire a mí alrededor, todos los Cullen y mis dos amigos trataban de acercarse, pero algo se los impedía. Vi como Mike tenía una mano levantada; estaba protegiéndose, con un escudo acuático.

-Despídete rápido- me ordenó. Me di cuenta que tendría que hacerlo con el escudo de por medio.

-Carlise, Esme gracias por su hospitalidad. Emmett gracias por todo. Alice cuídate y sigue diseñando, eres la mejor. Rose, Jazz perdónenme, pero debo hacerlo. "Alguien debe salvar a sus seres amados… aunque deba sacrificarse para hacerlo. Tienen una oportunidad, yo ya les dije lo que deben hacer y así serán todos felices" – espero que entiendan mis palabras; solo me faltaba una persona, la más difícil; me giré y vi a Edward- Te amo, perdóname- lo miré a los ojos y trate de decirle que debía hacer, ojala y pudiera leerme la mente; eso sería mejor. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Es lo que todos debemos hacer, funcionará. Nuestras vidas seguirán adelante- estuve a punto de caerme, sus palabras eran de un adiós como de personas que nunca se volverán a ver, me dolieron; lo miré por última vez y vi en sus ojos la verdadera verdad que me amaba. Si me había entendido; solo falta que lo hagan rápido.

-Gracias por todo, los quiero- dije en un susurró y con lágrimas en los ojos; miré mis piernas y estás se transformaron en aletas, y vi como el escudo dejaba de protegernos y nos envolvía… sentí el agua en mi piel; miré por última vez a todos y mis lagrimas se derramaron y de pronto ya no estaba en el palacio estaba en el agua. Me iba ir a mi palacio; pero una mano me detuvo.

-Antes debemos visitar a alguien-dijo Mike. Me jaló hasta una guarida, me iba lastimando la muñeca, cuando entramos vi a un tritón que no reconocí al principio.

-Hola Isabella, ¿cuánto tiempo? Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Tyler- dije asustada, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando mato a mi mamá y verlo de nuevo; me hizo recordarlo, hasta el punto de sentirme indefensa y totalmente derrotada.

-Voy a hacerte algo que no te va a doler, lo prometo.- Tomó un cuchillo de una roca que hacía la función de mesa. Mike, tomó mi muñeca y se la extendió a Tyler… trate de zafarme, pero no pude esto solo aumento que me sintiera como una niña de 3 años que le teme a la obscuridad; pero debía hacerlo, no más bien obvio que me sentía así, él mató a mi mamá.

Con el cuchillo; cortó un poco la palma de mi mano, pero dolió horrible, después hizo que cerrara mi puño, y lo apretará; la sangre que calló en un recipiente, cuando ya había salido lo suficiente; la quitó y después la bebió; eso es algo inusual; de repente empecé a sentir como me sacaban algo de mi… Tyler extendió la mano hacia mí, y una burbuja me envolvió; y sentí como algo que antes formaba parte de mí, no lo hiciera más; fue algo que no me agradó; y menos cuando vi a donde se dirigía. Empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se ponía cada vez más pesado, y de pronto ya no vi nada y solo escuchaba ciertas cosas.

-Gracias, Mike. Sin ti no hubiera podido hacer nada; ahora nunca podrá escapar.

-Gracias a ti- dijo Mike, y me tomo en sus brazos; ya no podía contra esa sensación; y no entendí nada de lo que dijeron; me deje llevar por la obscuridad y me perdí en un sueño.

**Hola! Sé que he tardado, pero he estado muy ocupada, y bueno les quiero decir algo importante… FELIZ DIA DEL LIBRO. Hoy en México es el día internacional del libro. Bueno perdonen por la tardanza grax por sus rr, alertas y favoritos. Dejen un rr aunq solo diga hola.**

**Grax Eunice, Blankilla y hermanito. Les dedico este capi.**

**Recuerden nunk dejen de soñar… Besos JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	12. Reunión y Olvido

**Capitulo 12: Reunión y olvido.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Bella

_No quiero esto; solo quiero estar con Edward. ¡Edward! Pero ¿dónde estoy?_

-Isabella, despierta; no puedes llegar así a nuestro palacio. Y deja ya de decir el nombre de ese humano- dijo una voz, áspera y nada aterciopalada como la de Edward.

-Acostúmbrate, porque será el único nombre que repetiré; porque lo amo y a ti no- dije con rabia, me enderece ya que me tenía en sus brazos; pero me mareé, me sentía muy débil.

-No te sientes bien amor-dijo con tono burlón Mike. Lo miré con furia en los ojos y quise hacerle algo pero no podía no tenía fuerza para nada; me seguía sostenido en sus brazos; me quiete de ellos no soportaba que me tocara.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Yo nada; más bien creo que te golpeaste la cabeza porque tú no tienes nada especial.

-Ya regrese. ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora? Ya me privaste de la felicidad y del amor…

-Error; simplemente corregí tu camino ahora serás más feliz y tendrás mi amor; y olvidarás a todos los demás; harás lo que yo te diga; no puedes hacer nada en contra mía; entraremos y dirás que simplemente estabas asustada por el compromiso; y que yo te convencí de que no era necesario; si intentas algo; despídete de tus amigos y de tu nueva familia.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos; aquí no se sentían las lágrimas pero sentía la sensación en mis ojos.

-Tú te lo haces solita; no es mi problema. Deberías de haber hecho lo correcto desde un principio…. Ahora vámonos al palacio; no quiero preocupar más a tu padre; y recuerda si intentas algo tus queridos amigos terrestres las pagarán.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre al palacio, me sentía muy débil; cuando entre, divise a mi padre en su trono; estaba triste me dolía verlo así; me acerque a él; cuando me vio simplemente me atrajo a sus brazos; nunca había hecho eso, y me solté a llorar por todo; por mis amigos, por mamá, por mi tristeza, mi infelicidad, por la familia que había encontrado y por mi verdadero amor; que aunque sabía que posiblemente me podían salvar, y estar juntos de nuevo; en estos momentos ya no estaba tan segura.

-Hija, no vuelvas a hacer eso Bella; no tienes idea de cómo me he sentido estos días- dijo con dolor mi padre. Eso me dolió más; iba a engañar a mi padre al decir que amaba a Mike Newton; cuando no lo hacía, lo detestaba.

-Lo lamento papá, es solo que necesitaba tiempo lejos de esto- dije la verdad… bueno, solo una parte; si necesitaba alejarme de esto y lo había logrado y no solo eso había encontrado mucho más de lo que tenía aquí.

-Hija, perdóname te obligo a casarte con alguien que no quieres y lo entendí con tu partida; y por la carta, aceptaré al joven de quien estas enamorada…

-De hecho papá, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, es que…- no pude continuar sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no pude soportarlo, miré hacia otro lado para que no me viera mi padre. Vi a Mike a en la entrada y observe tenía en su mano una foto de mis amigos, y tenía una mano extendida hacia mi; no entendía nada… ¿Cómo es que tiene poderes? ¿Qué me hizo Tyler? ¿Qué va a hacer si no hago lo que Mike me dijo? Sí le digo a mi padre ¿me va a creer?

-Papá podemos hablar después, me siento algo mal necesito acostarme.

-Sí hija, solo no vuelvas a hacerme esto; y espero que me presentes pronto al tritón que amas; espero conocerlo pronto.

-Es que papá el no es pre…

-Hija mejor ve a descansar, lo que tengas que decirme me lo dirás más tarde.

Genial, mi padre piensa que es un tritón; si se entera que es un vampiro me matará no me dejará estar con él; aunque ahora no tiene tanta importancia; no podré estar con él, no puedo regresar con él… Un momento ¿cómo lo conocí? Y a demás… ¿ya no recuerdo de quién estoy hablando? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-Hola Isabella… una cosa… ¿acaso eres tonta? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu padre lo que habíamos quedado?

-Lo siento, es solo que no me siento bien, se lo diré cuando haya descansado…

-Más te vale; si no tu amado humano sufrirá las consecuencias.

-¿Humano? ¿De quién me hablas? ¿Cómo conocí a un humano si no puedo viajar a la tierra?- le dije algo molesta, estaba jugando conmigo o que; ya me harto Mike, por algo no me quiero casar con él; pero también es porque… ¿por qué más no me quería casar con él?

Pov. Mike

Eso sí que es raro, no recuerda nada; será que quiere hacerme una trampa o es que…

-Sabes que Isabella, vete a dormir, dónde intentes algo te las veras conmigo, créeme no me quieres conocer cuando estoy enojado.

La deje en el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto; si los olvidó será mejor; nade lo más rápido que pude; salí del castillo rumbo a la cueva de Tyler; pero escuche un llanto con un dolor inmenso… mire hacia el lugar donde provenía el llanto; esperaba encontrarme con alguien menos importante (para mí) aunque lo quisiera negar era Jessica, lloraba con mucho dolor podía sentirlo y eso me lastimaba a mi también no quería verla triste, quería ser yo el que estuviera así y no ella; o partirle la cara a quien la haya hecho sentir así.

Me acerque a ella; y la rodeé con mis brazos esperando que su agonía pasara si realizaba esa acción. Ella alzó la cabeza y en cuanto me vio se alejo.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS, Y NUNCA EN TU VIDA, NUNCA EN TU ASQUEROSA VIDA ME VUELVAS A TOCAR O DIRIGIR LA PALABRA!!!- me dijo con dolor en sus palabras, no entendí porque.

-¿Por qué estas así conmigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Todavía lo preguntas… que sínico eres, pero no volveré a caer; ¿Qué acaso no pudiste traer a Isabella?- dijo con rabia. Algo había hecho, ella no era así conmigo; ¿pero que hice? No lo entiendo.

-Claro que la traje; y le hice prometer que se casará conmigo pero tengo que…

-¡CALLATE! Todavía te a través a decirme que si te vas a casar con ella; no tienes vergüenza; eres una persona que nunca quiero volver a ver, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Y se fue lejos de mí; la vi alejarse esa imagen me dolió en el alma y entonces lo recordé…

_Inicio de Flash Back_

_-No, digas nada; se que yo no te importo, se que nunca hubieras hecho eso que haces por ella; te interesa solamente su poder, nada más piensas en ti, nunca me quisiste y tampoco me quieres ahora; así que no me digas nada- se empezó a alejar pero se giró y pude ver dolor en sus ojos y unas lágrimas contenidas –y una cosa más nunca me vuelvas a buscar, y solo espero que algún día puedas ser feliz y encuentres lo que buscas o tan siquiera dejaras de pensar en ti, y te preocupara del daño que le haces a los demás._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Yo la aleje yo provoque esto; no puedo creerlo, ella me ama, y yo la lastime…

-Mike, ¿qué te rae por aquí?- preguntó Tyler, no me había dado cuenta que seguía nadando después del desastroso encuentro con Jessica; -Es que quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué Bella no recuerda que viajo a la tierra?

Pov. Edward

_Hijo tranquilo, la rescataremos, solo debemos encontrar esa carta _decía Esme, con dolor.

Todos los pensamientos de los que me rodeaban eran así, buscaban por toda la casa la carta, pero yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos; no podía pensar más que en salvarla…

-¡La encontré!- gritó Emmett, desde una parte de la mesa que se encontraba en la entrada, llegue en un segundo a su lado, le arrebaté la carta de sus manos, y la leí:

No tengo mucho tiempo; ya que solo cuento con que se tarde en descongelarlos; esto lo hago por ustedes; pero cuento con un plan; él no tiene todos los poderes que yo, por lo que no podrá hacerme nada; no se preocupen por mí. Mi plan es este:

Hice un trato; no les quitará sus poderes ni a Rose ni a Jazz; eso será una ventaja, ustedes pueden transformase en criaturas del mar de nuevo, pero también pueden convertir a los demás; cuando lo hagan, búsquenme en el castillo y de ahí partiremos, el resto se los diré ahí; el propósito es acabar con Mike Newton y quién sea que este dé tras, aunque sea Tyler, no me importa, juntos lo acabaremos. Una cosa realicen el plan lo más rápido que puedan; no esperen más tiempo; que no se cuanto pueda aguantar; dense prisa. Los quiere

Bella.

-Eso es demasiado, no tenemos el poder de ella…

-Y si amplían su poder ¿funcionará?- pregunte en forma cortante, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar un no por respuesta.

-Eso creo; pero Edward no sé quién puede tener esa habilidad…

No escuche más; me eche a correr como un rayo hacía un bosque; sabía que aquí se ocultaba, y él nunca se negaba a hacerle un favor a la nobleza.

-¡FELIX!- grite algo fuerte pero no tanto si no escucharían los humanos mi grito.

-No es necesario que grite su alteza lo escucho perfectamente, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dijo con tono educado, Felix, mi guardaespaldas; aunque no necesitará uno, él se decía a si mismo guardaespaldas principal del heredero al trono Edward Cullen… Felix es de cuerpo; fuerte e impactante en cierto modo, es fácil compararle con mi hermano Emmett.

-Necesito un favor; se que tienes el poder, de hacer más fuertes otros poderes, ¿no?

-Así es mi alteza- dijo haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Bien quiero que hagas eso para mí; pero en sí es hacer más fuertes unos poderes para poder encontrar a alguien, pero se necesita hacer una transformación y no tienen tanto poder para convertir a tantos…

-No hay problema mi señor; usted me indica cuando desea ese favor, que para mí es más que un placer.

-Ahora mismo…

-Edward, Rose y Jazz, dicen que deberíamos buscar ayuda por nuestro medio; ellos no imponen mucho en su mundo, pero un montón de vampiros, tal vez lo harán, el problema es la trans…

-Eso está resuelto, pero si podrán con varios, ¿no?

-Si dijeron, que si podían ampliar su poder, lo lograrían. Pero ahora, al que más caso hacen es a ti Edward, papá está en otra parte, me refiero a que el cuenta todavía pero te harán más caso a ti.

-Lo sé, los llamaré lleva a Felix a la casa, y explícale todo, cuando llegue quiero que todo esté listo.

-Claro, Edward…

De pronto sentí un dolor en mi pecho; algo andaba mal; sentí un presentimiento, yo nunca tengo presentimientos.

_Aliados, míos. Necesito que presten atención, necesito a vampiros que se ofrezcan para ayudarme a encontrar a mi amor verdadero, ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo planeado; solo vengan a mí los vampiros o vampiras, que estén dispuestos a ayudar, los que no; no me enfadaré ni nada solo quiero salvarla. Ustedes saben cómo es esto; el compañero o compañera ideal._

Transmití a todas las metes bajo mi dominio vampírico este mensaje, en eso aparecieron, varios conocidos.

-Venimos a ayudarte- dijo uno de ellos que se encontraba al final.

Los vampiros los conocía a todos, eran muy buenos amigos míos; sus nombres eran:

Zafrina, Tanya, Kate, Maggie, Alec, Jane, Renata, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, Benjamín y Tia. Los conocía a todos, algunos tenían pareja pero no venían con ellos.

-¿Y sus compañeros?-pregunte con la duda presente en mis ojos.

-A ellos, no les da mucho entusiasmo venir, no sé porque- respondió Tanya a mi pregunta, Tanya ella me había pretendido, sin embargo yo nunca me interese en ella.

-De acuerdo, vámonos al palacio, les explicaré todo en el camino, si alguien se quiere retirar antes de que lleguemos adelante.- Dije, muy seguro de mí mismo, en lo que nos encaminábamos al palacio, y en lo que les platicaba todo; bueno solo la parte del plan y como sucedió esto; solo desde ese día; una parte de mi cabeza decía constantemente… _qué no lleguemos tarde, que siga guardando las esperanzas._

Una parte de mi; me decía que no iba a ser tan sencillo como sonaba; pero por suerte habían ido los que tienen dones, eso iba a ser una ventaja.

**Hola! Perdonen la demora; pero ya estoy aquí… ¿Qué va a pasar? Bueno hagan apuestas… ¿Lograran la felicidad? Recomienden mi fic, tengo pocos rr, no les diré que si no llegó a tal número no actualizó, no me agrada, siento que en vez de presionarlas a ustedes me presiono a mí. En fin si me dejan un rr, se los agradeceré y si recomiendan mi fic tmbn. Recuerden nunk dejen de soñar, ls quiere…**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore (aja.o mi correo, y en facebook Andrea Aragón)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

Pov. Mike

-Mike, ¿qué te rae por aquí?- preguntó Tyler, no me había dado cuenta que seguía nadando después del desastroso encuentro con Jessica; -Es que quería preguntarte algo… ¿Por qué Bella no recuerda que viajo a la tierra?

Tyler sonrió al escuchar mi pregunta y rio entre dientes; lo miraba confuso, me alegraba saber que no recordaba al humano ese; que aunque debía de ser alguien de la nobleza, por el palacio, y cosa que hacía que lo odiara más; no quería que olvidará el acuerdo, sino no tendría nada con que amenazarla.

-Es simple, mi querido amigo Mike, le quite sus poderes así que todo lo que allá hecho con ellos se le irá olvidado poco a poco; a lo mejor y no recordará a sus amigos tampoco; ya que les otorgo sus poderes.

-Me estás diciendo que…

-Que vas a tener más fácil el camino con ella; ya olvido a su amor y a su nueva familia; o deberíamos decir ex amor y ex familia. Tranquilo a ti no te olvidará. ¿Qué está haciendo ahorita?

-Se fue a dormir, dice que se siente muy cansada.

-Es lógico, no está completa y a lo mejor y durará así por un tiempo o quizá para siempre, dirá que si a la mayoría de las cosas por lo mismo, si no durará así, cásate con ella lo más pronto posible y así no podrá decir que no… bueno será más fácil convencerla.

-¿Eso es bueno?- pregunte con miedo, no entendía ya nada.

-Claro que lo es. Tu podrás controlarla y yo tengo sus poderes y así todos estamos felices y contentos- dijo riéndose como si hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno.

-No todos- dije, el paró de reírse y me miró preguntándose por que decía eso, tenía miedo era su primo y no quería salir lastimado en esto –tu prima está algo enojada conmigo y triste, dice que la traicione…

-Pensé que sería más grave, me di cuenta desde que te trajo, eso no importa, solo importamos nosotros bueno más yo…

-¿No te interesa tu prima?- pregunte quería golpearlo como decía eso de Jessica, ella es un ángel… _dices eso cuando tú también la lastimaste_ me dijo mi conciencia traicionándome.

-Claro que me interesa pero no totalmente, siempre ha estado sola y no le afectará esto, créeme. A demás digamos que ella en comparación con Isabella o incluso con la madre de Isabella se quedó corta, ellas eran muy hermosas y su mamá era… sin palabras, yo andaba detrás de ella pero prefirió al tritón ese que ahora es rey de nuestro mundo; una vez intente hacerla… ya sabes de mi propiedad, pero la muy perra se salvó, desde entonces no tenía ni un momento a solas con ella, es más pasó un tipo orden en mi contra y me desterraron.

-Tú pretendías a su madre y todavía luces joven.

-Créeme que con esfuerzo, el punto es que ella se recuperará del golpe, no tienes que preocuparte.

-Bien, si tu lo dices no lo hare. Me tengo que ir, veré si ya puede hablar con su padre o tan si quiera me deja estar con ella.

-Claro, ve ojala y puedas al fin cumplir lo que quieres.

Salí de su "hogar", me olvide de todo y solo me concentre en Isabella, ella había olvidado al noble ese, y también a sus amigos prácticamente la tengo para mí… Visualice a lo lejos su palacio, bueno nuestro palacio, cuando entre los guardias me miraron un poco con respeto pero todavía les faltaban un poco más.

Me dirigí a su aposento, trate de entrar pero tenía llave, toque y le dije quien era, me abrió y tenía una cara de confusión y un poco de dolor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No deberías hablarme así Isabella, recuerda que puedo dañar a tu amor…

-¿De qué amor me hablas?- me encantaba escuchar que no lo recordaba eso sería mucho mejor.

-Déjame entrar- ordené, ella me miró desafiante.

-No lo creo, no eres alguien importante para que te deje pasar.

La tome del brazo y con algo de fuerza por el gesto que hizo, le hable con voz dura -mira, yo seré tu futuro esposo y ya va siendo tiempo que me respetes y me obedezcas. Aunque no los recuerdes, aun puedo dañarlos incluso cuando sepas a lo mejor quienes eran si es que lo haces, será tu peo castigo; y queda tu padre… o ¿tampoco sabes quién es él?

-De los demás no se quienes son, pero a mi padre no lo toques.- Dijo zafándose de mi brazo.

-Lo hare si no me haces caso, déjame pasar- vi como iba a protestar, pero de pronto ce debilito esto será mejor de lo creía.

-No tengo fuerzas… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Ya te dije que yo no te hice nada.

Solo hizo un gesto y cerró la puerta… de acuerdo, tarde o temprano será mía.

Pov. Edward

Termine de decirles todo, ellos escucharon y todos llegaron al palacio conmigo eso era buena señal. Sin embargo seguía teniendo un dolor en el pecho como un presentimiento.

-Te ayudaremos, como de otro mundo o como en este. Tienes nuestro apoyo Edward.

-Gracias Jane, me alegro que me ayudes. Así que Felix crees poder aumentar su poder.

-Claro su alteza.

Entramos al palacio y ya estaban preparados para transformarnos.

-Lo siento hermano, no logró verla…

-No quiero asustarlos pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

-Yo también Rose, es como si ella hubiera dejado de existir o de mantener esperanzas…

-No vuelvas a decir eso, ella sigue viva nunca más vuelvas a decir eso Jasper.

-Tranquilo él solo dice su punto de vista.

-Dice más en su cabeza… por qué no lo dices todo ¿eh? Jasper.

-Oye tranquilo Jasper solo dice lo que siente y tal vez diga más en su cabeza, pero tú no tienes idea de cómo es allá y creo que se te olvida que no es lo mismo que aquí o en tu mundo, y no sabemos de lo que sea capaz Tyler y mucho menos su padre, me refiero al de Bella, es muy estricto le prohíbe acercarse a la superficie, no sabes nada de nuestro mundo, si Jasper piensa eso es porque es lo más probable…-dejo de hablar pero en su mente dijo lo último con explicación. _Edward no podemos sentirla, cosa que solo ocurriría si dejará de existir ya sea que haya muerto o que haya tenido que cambiar en su actitud o decisiones que fueran en su contra… a eso se refiere Jasper._

-Eso nunca pasara- y sin poder evitarlo gruñí en un parpadeo Emmett estuvo entre Rosalie y yo, vi a Alice que se materializo enfrente de Jasper, mis padres observaban ellos dijeron que no podían ir, no tenían ningún poder para apoyar; sin embargo todos mis súbitos se alinearon junto a mi mire a mis hermanos por un momento y me di cuenta que esto era un pérdida de tiempo.

-Dejemos esto para después, Edward tranquilízate- dijo Emmett antes de apartase del camino, pero aun así sostuvo a Rosalie muy de cerca.

-¿A quién debo de fortalecer?- preguntó Felix a modo de cambiar de tema.

-A nosotros- hablo Jasper detrás de Alice, Felix se acerco un poco y Rose y él le tomaron las manos que les ofrecía Jasper estiró la mano hacía nosotros, yo podía aumentar el poder de alguien como yo, le mande fuerza a Felix. De pronto una burbuja nos envolvió y dejamos de tener piernas y tuvimos aletas… la misma burbuja se empezó a dispersar y estuvimos en el agua, fue extraño sentía que mis piernas se habían unido y no pudiera separarlas, mi ropa desapareció.

Estaba en medio del mar, océano o donde sea que estuviéramos me torso se encontraba descubierto y tenía una aleta de color azul. Mire a mis hermanos, Rose y Jasper estaban decidiendo a donde ir, mientras que mis hermanos Alice y Emmett los miraban embobados, los demás simplemente trataban de adaptarse un poco.

-Listo, vamos, es por acá- dijo Rose, se veía bien. Pero yo quería ver a mi hermosa Bella.

-Iremos al palacio, ojala y nos dejen entrar, por nada del mundo digan que son de la tierra y mucho menos que son vampiros.

-¿Y qué somos de la nobleza?—preguntó Emmett algo confuso mirando a Rosalie.

-Podrías dejar de mirar así a mi hermana, créeme que soporto demasiado de los tritones para que tú la veas igual- dijo Jasper, eso hizo que Emmett frunciera el ceño, no le agrado que otros la vieran.

-Tranquilo, y no tampoco, no cuentan ustedes aquí, los que cuentan son Charlie, Isabella y un poco Newton…

-¿Quién es ese Newton?

-Mike, el prometido de Bella, aunque ella no lo quiera su compromiso está anunciado, a menos que este obligada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por ese letrero- contesto Jasper.

Todos volteamos y se veía un letrero con el anunció de una boda entre la princesa Isabella y Mike Newton; sentí mi pecho estremecer y sentí como mi corazón estallaba en mil pedazos.

-Debemos ir ya- ordené, los hermanos me guiaron y cuando llegamos los guardias nos miraron como si fuéramos los enemigos, de pronto hicieron un gesto e sufrimiento.

-Solo duele un poco- dijo Jane sonriendo, ellos se apartaron y ella dejo de torturarlos, y logramos pasar, su palacio era impresionante, grande con oro parecía una ciudad.

-Esperen, está hablando con su padre, escuchen- dijo Rose en un susurró… todos prestamos más atención.

-Papá, es que yo sé que me tengo casar, me casaré con Mike Newton.

-¿A él lo amas?- se escuchó una voz más áspera y con mayor autoridad.

-No estoy segura, pero se que me tengo que casar ya- dijo la voz de mi ángel, aunque se escuchaba diferente, cansada, dolor, miedo e incluso confusión… quise ir con ella.

-Hija como tú gustes- respondió.

No ella no se podía casar… debía de ser un mal sueño o algo que no era real… ella no se podía casar con Mike…

**Hola! Espero y les guste el capi. Recuerden déjenme un rr, y recomienden mi fic. Si alguien gusta hacer una portada con gusto acepto propuestas. Mándenmelas a mi correo aja.o y bueno mi facebook es Andrea Aragón.**

**Gracias por los rr, favoritos, alertas, y demás. A las lectoras silenciosas, dejen de serlo y alégrenme con un rr; también dense un vuelta por mi otro fic Instituto Sol de Media Noche, ls quiere… JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

**Patry: Este capi te lo dedico, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Lola: Te quiero.**

**Gracias tmbn a: paky, a mi niña hermosa lore-renesmee cullen, obviamente a mi amiga Blankilla, a Maggie susu, btvs22 y se que hay más pero aunque no las puse gracias… y las doy porque ya casi acaba esta historia, ojala y me dejen muchos rr, les dedico a todas este capi, nos leemos abajo…**

Pov. Edward

-¿A él lo amas?- se escuchó una voz más áspera y con mayor autoridad.

-No estoy segura, pero se que me tengo que casar ya- dijo la voz de mi ángel, aunque se escuchaba diferente, cansada, dolor, miedo e incluso confusión… quise ir con ella.

-Hija como tú gustes- respondió.

No ella no se podía casar… debía de ser un mal sueño o algo que no era real… ella no se podía casar con Mike…

-Disculpen, pero venía porque tengo que hablar contigo Isabella- escuche de repente otra voz algo áspera y con demasiada arrogancia esa voz ya la había escuchado era el tal Mike.

Inconscientemente me adelante un poco… -Cálmate si no nos van a descubrir- habló Emmett.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó el padre de Bella.

-Tranquilo Charlie, de seguro un guardia- respondió Mike.

-Tienes razón, pero de hecho tenía que hablar contigo te voy a entregar algo valioso para mi; prométeme que vas a cuidar a mi tesoro con tu propia vida…

-¿De qué se trata Charlie?- no por favor que ya despierte que esto solo sea una pesadilla…

-Te entrego la mano de mi hija y espero que la cuides con tu propia vida.

-Nooooo! Bella mírame, no lo amas- le dije cuando escuche eso, no me pudieron detener; Mike trato de quitarme pero Jane lo torturo y llegaron más guardias y todos se encargaron de ellos, todos terminaron atados. Alec se encargo de la mayoría con su don pero los otros también ayudaron.

-Lo lamento pero ¿Quién eres?- pregunto mi ángel mirándome con miedo y con confusión…

Un momento no recuerda quién soy… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Soy Edward…

-Rose, Jasper ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Los conoces papá?-pregunto Bella esta vez a su padre.

-Hija ellos son tus amigos…

-Debemos hablar Charlie, en privado… por favor- dijo Jasper con un tono de respeto en la voz.

-Hija… no la voy a dejar sola, será mejor que se vayan… No me obliguen a usar mi tridente…

-No señor solo queremos explicarle las cosas- dijo Rose poniéndose detrás de Jasper con miedo, Emmett se puso delante de ella en un parpadeo… Gire mi mirada y todos estaban rodeados por un montón de guardias, y había una burbuja que los encerraba excepto a mis hermanos… estaba un tritón con una mano extendida.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vine a ayudarle al futuro rey- respondió este con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Alguien dígame que pasa ahora- exigió Bella.

-Ven debemos salir de aquí, ellos son malos- dijo Mike en sus oído.

-No me iré a ningún lado has…

-Si lo harás sino tu padre muere- espeto Mike, lo raro es que no podía leer sus mentes algo andaba mal.

-¡Rose!- grito Emmett me gire y vi a Rosalie sobre los brazos de Emmett, mientras que Alice trataba de sostener a Jasper.

-Creen que pueden llegar y destruir lo que he creado, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué les hiciste?- exigí, pero de pronto yo empecé a sentirme mareado y débil… vi a los demás vampiros que me acompañaron y estaban como durmiéndose; gire mi vista hacia Bella ella luchaba contra Mike, trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero el no la soltaba y señalaba a su padre…

-Te diré lo que les hice, se debilitaran les quite fuerza, y quieres saber porque ella no te recuerda- dijo con alegría en la voz mirando hacia Bella que luchaba contra la fuerza de Mike, se veía tan débil y yo solo quería ir a ayudarla pero no podía me sentía demasiado débil… un momento ¿Por qué no se zafaba? ¿No podía usar sus poderes?

-Mira gracias a su sangre y un hechizo todos sus poderes los tengo yo, y ella no recuerda nada que tenga que ver con ellos por lo tanto tampoco a ti. ¡Llévenselos!- exclamo el tritón moreno, no pude hacer nada, vi como todos estábamos débiles…

-¿Quieres ayuda?- le pregunto a Mike.

-Solo debilítala pero no tanto… quiero que luche un poquito cuando vaya a ser mía por la fuerza…

-Claro, pondré un escudo para que no puedan escapar.

En menos de cinco minutos analice todo y lo comprendí, todavía tenia un poco de fuerza pero no la suficiente… Al parecer ese tritón moreno debía ser Tyler y todos nos debilitamos por él… pero ¿para que iba a debilitar a Bella? No, no le pueden hacer esto, ella no puede mas bien no pueden violarla, para eso la quiere y para tener el poder, tengo que impedirlo… Deje de pensar en todo y empecé a sentir más pesado mi cuerpo mientras me arrastraban hacia quien sabe que lugar solo se que todo se volvió negro y lo ultimo que escuche fue un grito de mi ángel…

-¡No suéltame, no quiero, no me toques, suéltame! ¡Ayuda!

Pov Bella

-¡Suéltame Mike!

-No lo hare, iremos a la superficie y harás lo que te diga sino tu padre muere…

-No me toques- poco a poco empecé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, sentí como alguien me jalaba era consiente de eso, pero no podía hacer nada… ¿qué me pasaba? ¿Quiénes eran los que trataron de salvarme? ¿Por qué ese tritón de cabello despeinado me miraba de esa forma?

-Ya casi llegamos…

Pov Edward

-Edward despierta- dijo una voz que sonaba como campanillas.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunte alarmado.

-En la superficie y debemos darnos prisa a llegar porque no nos queda mucho tiempo- respondió Alice tratando de hacerme nadar fuera de la reja.

-Vámonos, Emmett ayúdame ¿quieres?- dijo mi hermana mirando a Emmett, vi que tenía piernas, mire hacia a bajo y yo tmbn tenía piernas.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Al debilitarnos fallo su poder, pero hicieron un hechizo para poder hablar- dijo Emmett jalándome, yo los ayude un poco pataleando. Solo pensaba en que tenia que salir he ir a salvar a Bella, ojala y no sea muy tarde.

-Y los demás?

-Ya están afuera, están encargándose de algo, se dividieron en dos grupos, y unos fueron tras Mike y otros tras Tyler; nosotros debemos salir antes de que se den cuenta.

No dije más, y me enfoque en salir de allí, vi a Jasper a lo lejos y a Rose, estaban hablando con alguien… ellos se veían débiles; seguía sin poder leer mentes. –Ah ya no aguanto- dijo Alice en voz alta; la mire y de pronto empezó a sostener su cabeza y dejo mi peso en Emmett; el lo aguanto, pero ya estaba un poco mas fuerte así que me logre sostener. Jasper apareció de pronto a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Mi cabeza, es insoportable, ¡duele haz que pare!

-¿Qué pare qué?

-Duele Jasper- no comprendí hasta que empecé a sentir un dolor increíble en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije con los dientes apretados y empecé a sentir fluir la ponzoña en mi boca.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Emmett preocupado.

-No tengo idea, pero duele horrible.

-Hay que sacarlos de aquí, ayúdame con Edward- mientras decía eso, yo solo apretaba los dientes y nade a velocidad vampírica con ayuda de Emmett. Mientras que Jasper nadaba a la misma velocidad con Alice en sus brazos mientras que esta y ultima solo gritaba de dolor.

-Edward, duele más… ¡QUE PARE, HAS QUE PARE!- suplicaba mi hermana, pero de pronto empecé a sentir más dolor y supe que mi hermana y yo estábamos sintiendo aparte el dolor del otro, ella si gritaba pero yo no quería hacerlo y por fin logre escuchar…

_No podemos más, esto duele más que la transformación nos afecta a los vampiros dotados, debemos traer más. Sin dones…_

Distinguí la voz de Jane y un grito en su mente y comunicándose con Alec que dolía más. Tenían razón, debíamos llamar a alguien sin dones. Me concentre y aun con dolor le hable a mi creador…

_Carlise, ah! Lo siento tenemos problemas debes reunir a personas para que nos saquen de aquí pero sin poderes… aquí hay más magia de la que te imaginaaaaas! Alice cálmate ah!_

Y se rompió la comunicación, mi hermana sufría horrible, era como un sonido muy agudo pero en la mente no se escuchaba nada en si. Pero como duele, ya no aguanta más Alice mire y ya casi llegamos a la superficie.

-Vamos Alice ya casi salimos- decía Jasper una y otra vez.

-¡DUELE MUCHO! ¡HAZ QUE PARE YA!- repetía mi hermana a cada rato, no dejaba de gritar.

Por fin salimos de la superficie y aun había dolor, todos los vampiros estábamos afuera doblándonos de dolor excepto Emmett.

-Lo siento debo ir con Rose, Jasper vienes- pregunto Emmett pero no muy convencido de que fuera a decir que si.

-Lo siento me quedare con ella- dijo con una mueca.

Mire y todos nos doblamos y sufríamos, pero éramos cuatro los que más sufríamos Jane, Alec, Alice y yo. Teníamos hermanos de sangre en esta vida y sentíamos su dolor estábamos más conectados. Alice y Jane gritaban, mientras que Alec y yo solo nos doblábamos. Alice se aferraba a Jasper como si su vida dependiera de ello y como si con solo ese gesto desaparecería el dolor.

-Ya Alice, deja de gritar- decía Jasper con preocupación en la voz, yo me estaba muriendo en mi mente solo escuchaba ese ruido infernal y los gritos y suplicas de Alice…

_HAS QUE PARE! DUELE MUCHO POR FAVOR HAZ QUE PARE! YA QUE PARE! AAAAAHHHHH!_

Y lo que decía en voz alta era similar, creo que no se comparaba nada con esto… creo que me estaban torturando como si me hubieran mordido y sintiera el ardor de la ponzoña en todo mi cuerpo. Pero eso era mi dolor, luego seguía el de Alice sentía el doble al igual que ella…

No puede ser, esto duele más todavía… un dolor en el pecho ya no puedo…

-YA NO, YA NO QUIERO MÁS DOLOR. HAZ QUE PARE; EDWARD AYUDMAE, YA HAZ QUE PARE- yo no podía decir nada tenía la boca bien cerrada; sentía que si habría aunque sea una vez la boca gritaría más y ahora sentía más dolor que nunca, no habrás la boca.

Giré la cabeza y mire a Jasper, estaba sobre la arena mirando a Alice con ganas de quitarle el dolor; ella estaba en la arena gritando y Jasper la veía impotente…

-YA ALEC AYUDAME, YA NO QUIERO- grito Jane, gire y vi a Alec acercándose a su hermana menor, la abrazo como pudo y no dijo nada, solo contraía su rostro por el dolor tanto suyo como el de su hermana y trataba de no estremecerse; y ella solo lo abrazaba y sujetaba su camisa ella gritaba y sofocaba sus gritos con la camisa de su hermano, esa escena me era familiar… yo a ellos los conocí cuando era humano y el siempre la protegía de todo, pero esta vez era su apoyo.

De pronto Jane empezó a sollozar y Alec se contrajo más ella empezó a golpear su pecho como cuando era pequeña y lloraba.

_YA PAREN ESE SONIDO, YA NO AGUANTO EL DOLOR. JANE CALMATE POR FAVOR_

Suplicaba Alec en su mente, yo solo me contraía. Jasper no abrazaba a Alice por que ella no lo dejaba acercarse. La tocaba y gritaba más, parecía que tenía acido.

-NO DUELE YA!- ella no paraba de gritar, me arrastre como pude y la abrace y sucedió como cuando nuestros abuelos murieron… ella me abrazo y comenzó a pegar en mi pecho, la escena de Alec y Jane la vi cuando perdieron a sus padres.

-EDWARD DUELE, HAZ QUE PARE POR FAVOR- rogaba mi hermana que estaba sollozando y pegaba en mi pecho.

-Voy a ayudar a Rose- dijo Jasper y se fue…

-Tranquila- dije entre dientes y sentí más el dolor de Alice. Me di cuentas que los demás dejaron de de doblarse por el dolor solo estaban tirados como si durmieran, solo gritaban las chicas y nosotros contrayéndonos.

-Wow si que es divertido ver como sufren- dijo una voz maliciosa desde el mar. –Que pena que nadie los pueda salvar. Ni su amiga Bella puede. Ni los tontos de Rose y Jasper, buscan algo que no encontraran. Buscan los poderes de Bella, no pude absorberlos pero los guarde y hago uso de ellos.

Yo solo lo miraba con odio y vi que sujetaba un frasco mientras hablaba iba a responder pero mi hermana grito más fuerte.

-Que linda familia; no intentaría nada sino sufrían más.

-QUE QUIERES- dije con la voz contenida, pero no sonó a una pregunta.

-Yo nada y tu? Espera tengo que ver algo…

-¡YA NO!- grito Jane y Alec se contrajo más.

-¡EDWARD DUELE!- grito Alice y me abrazo más fuerte, la tenía sentada sobre mis piernas y solo sentía como sollozaba, me contraje más… ya no podía.

-Esto si que es divertido, como los hermanos se protegen.

-Déjalos empaz- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, era mi ángel. Tyler la vio y en eso un borrón tomo un frasco y lo arrojó a la arena, y luego lo piso; salió un vapor de color blanco y fue hacía Bella ella empezó a brillar y desde lo alto y sobre el agua; lanzo una corriente de agua hacia Tyler, y después en su mano apareció un tridente y de este surgió un rayo hacia Tyler también.

Entonces pareció como si explotara por dentro, pero cuando el grito; Alec, Jane, Alice y yo gritamos de dolor, todos los demás solo se levantaron y empezaron a preguntar que sucedió y que era ese sonido y molesto dolor; pero nosotros gritamos de dolor más fuerte y después de escuchar ese grito no escuche ni vi nada.

**Hola! Ojala y les guste el capitulo; dejen un rr para saber que les pareció; a las que son lectoras silenciosas, ya no lo sean y déjenme saber de ustedes, las que no tiene cuenta pero aun así siguen mi fic tmbn dejen un rr. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr. Pasen a leer mis otros fics, ojala y les gusten. Besos y abrazos vampirescos…**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Perdida?

**Capitulo 15**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

**Patry y Lola: Las quiero amiguis, este capi va para ustedes.**

**Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y rr… las quiero.**

Pov. Bella

-Te dije que me soltarás- respondí en cuanto estuve cerca de la superficie, logre saltar hacia una roca en la superficie pero no podía tocar tierra. No se si podía o no, pero había escuchado mitos acerca de eso… si llegábamos a tocar tierra y un tritón también tomábamos forma humana no entendía bien para que; pero lo que me decía mi instinto era que no debería tocar tierra y mucho menos con Mike ahí, todavía me sentía débil y no contaba con muchas fuerzas pero tenía que procurar no ser llevada hasta tierra.

-Serás mía quieras o no- dijo Mike tomándome del brazo y llevándome a tierra firme, empecé a sentir como cambiaba, sentía la arena más en mi cuerpo y el agua con menor cantidad, trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero no tenía fuerzas. –Vas a cooperar o si no…

Dejo la frase inconclusa, pero de pronto en su mano apareció una esfera, una perla en si… mostro una imagen era mi padre y estaba siendo torturado por alguien que había estado en el palacio hacia un momento, el tritón moreno… papa estaba sangrando, el agua alrededor suyo era roja y su cabeza estaba agachada, no veía ninguna herida en su torso, sin embargo la sangre salía de su espalda y una medusa salió, por otro lado su cuerpo se convulsionaba a cada rato; ver eso me rompió el corazón y sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho que aumento con la imagen que vi después, el tritón de pelo cobrizo, que ahora tenía piernas estaba doblándose de dolor; sentí que iba a morir si seguía viendo eso.

-Ellos morirán- dijo sentí una gota salir de mi ojo y rodar por mi mejilla ¿qué era eso? ¿Acaso me estaba desintegrando?

-Por favor no los lastimes- no sabía bien pero el dolor del chico de cabellos cobrizo era mi dolor, sentía su dolor más bien sentía dolor al verlo así…

Mike por su parte aprovecho mi debilidad para llevarme directo a la arena, ya no tenía aleta y llevaba como un vestido, sin embargo eso paso a un lado en mi mente cuando lo vi a él como humano también y caminando hacia mi, empecé a arrastrarme hacia atrás, pero eso solo me alejaba más del mar, quería estar en el mar, su mirada no me daba buena espina… me sentía prácticamente desnuda ante él; choque con algo mira hacia arriba y vi que era un especie de árbol, cuando mire al frente, me quede horrorizada el estaba casi desnudo, excepto por unos shorts, pero no fue eso si no el hecho de que prácticamente estaba ya enfrente, me tenía acorralada entre el árbol y su cuerpo; ya no podía moverme al comprender todo y ver sus mirada llena de lujuria, como siempre me ha visto, me que de quieta y ya no hice nada, salían sollozos de mi ya que había comprobado que no iba a poderme librar de esta, no estaba mi papá… de pronto sentí sus manos en mi cabellos y en mi rostro… limpio unas gotas de agua que salían demás ojos, a lágrimas… pero de que me sirve recordar el nombre eso no me iba a salvar; estábamos en medio de la nada, nadie me escucharía si gritaba ya era seguro, Mike me iba a violar… a menos que haya una pequeña posibilidad de lo contrario…

-Déjala!- grito una voz de hombre justo cuando Mike empezó a tocarme, y yo me quedaba quita por el miedo y a la vez del asco.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- dijo Mike como no importándole nada.

-Alguien que te puede matar si no la sueltas- dije apareciendo detrás de él jalándole la cabeza para verlo; el sujeto era humano, sin embargo no sabia como pudo aparecer tan rápido, era joven parecía un actor; tenía los ojos dorados y su cabellos rubio.

-¿Estás bien hija?- pregunto una señora poniéndose enfrente de mi para que la viera, solo negué y solloce un poco más fuerte, escuche un sonido raro, y sentí como me estaba acomodado algo a mi costado y de nuevo ese sonido, pero también algo raro contra mi piel, supongo que era como ropa.

-Carlise, gracias por venir- dijo la sirena rubia que había visto en el palacio, iba con dos tritones uno moreno y uno rubio como ella, a lo mejor y eran familiares.

-Encárguense de él- dijo Carlise mirando a Mike quien a su vez observaba con miedo todo, cuando vio a los chicos rubios levanto una mano, sin embargo no hubo nada en ella.

-Ups, magia de Tyler magia que se agota- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, el moreno lo cargo y lo llevaron al mar y no supe que paso con él; sin embargo veía todo algo borroso… y escuchaba un jadeo muy leve pero algo cercano.

-No reacciona, creo que esta en shock- decía la voz de la mujer -¿qué podemos hacer Carlise?

-No se Esme, creo que lo mejor será sacarla de aquí y luego ir a buscar a Alice y a Edward…

-Tengo un presentimiento de que algo anda mal, y están sufriendo- dijo supongo Esme al que respondía al nombre de Carlise…

-Ya no hay ningún Mike por el cual preocuparse, ahora hay que ir por los demás, no se que dolor tan fuerte sea ese; hay que ir pronto…

-Tienes razón Rose- respondió Carlise…

Un momento… -Carlise? Chicos? Son ustedes?- pregunte vacilante.

-Si Bella, somos nosotros, nos recuerdas? Somos tus amigos…

-Si los recuerdo, pero que paso- pregunte, empezaba a recordar pero no todo…

-No hay tiempo hay que ir por ellos- dijo Jasper.

Entramos en el agua, y los recuerdos se adueñaron de mi de golpee; todo lo que sucedió, y Edward… el esta en peligro, les dije lo que vi en la perla y a la vez trace un plan para salvar a los demás… les conté lo que debíamos hacer…

Cuando llegamos al lugar primero sacamos a papá, de hecho no estaba muy lejos, Carlise y Esme se quedaron con él, y Emmett se encargo de todo el que ponía nuestro trabajo difícil… vi a Tyler como sonreía, mientras escuchaba gritos y gritos provenientes de dos mujeres… salte hacía una roca y advertí con la voz más dura que pude…

-Déjalos en paz- cuando dije esto, el se giro para verme y Emmett se encargo de arrebatarle el frasco donde guardaba mis poderes, lo arrojo a la arena y lo piso… de él surgieron mis poderes y fueron directos a mi; me eleve sobre el mar y empecé a brillar, me sentía completa y más fuerte que nunca lance un chorro de agua hacia Tyler y luego apareció un tridente en mi mano, eso solo significaba una cosa mi padre… eso me enfureció y un rayo salió del tridente directo a Tyler, murió, sin embargo Edward solo grito más junto con Alice y otros dos; y se desmayo, Jasper fue hacía Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se abrazaron; yo por mi parte fui hacia Edward, lo sostuve entre mis brazos, sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto; ya que no respiraba, y bueno su corazón no latía, y él no se desmayaba ninguno de ellos lo hacía; pero lo que más me daba miedo, era de que me sentía como si una parte de mi ya no existiera más…

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Esme al llegar, salió y vio a sus hijos y solo escuche el ruido de la arena al moverse bajo el peso de Esme, fue directo a mi y prácticamente me trato de arrebatar a Edward, sin embargo no lo soltaría nunca, lo abrazó con dificultad pero sollozando… mientras que Carlise fue con Jasper el cual tenia a Alice, y Rose fue con él también… Emmett fue hacia donde estaban los otros dos vampiros y tenía su mirada hacia la arena, todos los vampiros la tenían como lamentándose de algo… un lugar en mi mente me decía de que se lamentaban pero yo me negaba a creerlo…

-Jasper, yo…

-No, ella no!- grito Jasper cuando Rose trato de decirle algo, no me había percatado cuando mis aletas se fueron y fueron sustituidas por unas piernas…

-Yo lo siento- dijo Rosalie, Esme sollozaba sobre el pecho de Edward…

Vi la escena, todos los vampiros nos rodeaban; no se en que momento el cuerpo de Charlie estaba a mi lado, yacía sin vida, no, tenía que tener vida, no me podía dejar, cuando tuve el tridente lo supe; solo el lo podía usar, y me refiero a obtenerlo de la nada o pasaba simplemente a un sucesor cuando era el momento indicado… pero mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo lo mismo que con Edward…

Un vampiro se inclino hacía la vampira que yacía igual que Alice y Edward, estaba abrazada a otro vampiro, como lo habían estado Alice y Edward, yo jale a Edward y Jasper a Alice; y este vampiro corpulento se lamento y negó con la cabeza…

-Félix lamento lo de tus hermanos- dijo Emmett

El tal Félix miro hacía donde estaba Emmett, y negó con la cabeza abrazo a la vampira y luego al vampiro; a lo mejor y eran un clan… levanto la vista al cielo y vi dolor en su rostro; mire a Esme y a Carlise ellos sollozaban en el cuerpo de sus hijos; Rose trataba de consolar a Jasper; Emmett miraba aparte sin embargo había dolor en sus ojos…

Poco a poco fue caminando hacía sus hermanos, se incoó y puso una mano en el cuerpo de ellos, y se agacho y sollozo como nunca creí ver a alguien así… Rose toco su cabello con una mano mientras que la otra estaba en el hombro de Jasper; Carlise se acerco a Esme y la abrazó ella se dejo llevar, yo lo único que hice fue agacharme en cuerpo de mi padre… no el no era solo un cuerpo… la cabeza de Edward estaba en mi pierna, Esme se separo de Carlise y empezó a gritar…

-Nooo! Deben estar vivos; no pueden estar muertos, ellos no- y se soltó a sollozar de nuevo, Carlise la volvió a abrazar y Esme comenzó a pegarle en el pecho con sus manos en puños; yo empecé a sentir lagrimas en mi rostro…

Esto no me puede pasar a mí…

**Hola! Se que me tarde, lo lamento pero ya estoy aquí. Se que a lo mejor y me matan por lo que puse, pero que dicen creen que Alice, Edward, Alec y Jane mueran? En fin déjenme saber que opinan y pásense por mis otros fics; recuerden esta historia ya esta por terminar así que déjenme muchos rr, para cerrar bien este mi primer fic…**

**NUNK DEJEN DE SOÑAR**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	16. Tritones,sirenas,vampiroas felices 1

**Capitulo 16: Tritónes,sirenas y vampiro(a)s felices por siempre (I parte)**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las que han leído, agregado a favoritos, alertas y a mí como autora y también a las que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario. En especial a mis locas amigas Lola, Paty, Miriam Cullen y a Ashley Cullen; gracias niñas por leerme.**

Bella Pov.

Esto no me podía pasar a mí…

Tenía que ser un error; sentí que lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

-Edward tienes que despertar; no me puedes abandonar, tienes que despertar- moví su cuerpo, y no hubo un movimiento por parte de él. -¡Edward no me dejes!- esta vez grite de dolor, y fulmine al cielo, mire a mi padre y solo llore más, moví a Edward con más trabajo y no sucedió nada.

-Cada vez está más frío, y su cuerpo es difícil de mover- dijo Carlise, me negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando, no él no podía morir, si él se iba yo lo iba a seguir, pero él no me podía dejar, no tenía el derecho.

-Edward, por favor despierta, no me dejes. Te lo pido… Papá debes de despertar, no estoy preparada para esto. No me puedes dejar sola en esto, tienes que enseñarme más, por favor despierta. Despierten.

-Bella, Jasper; ellos ya no van…

-NO SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE NO VAN A DESPERTAR. POR QUE LO HARÁN.- dijo Jasper con dolor y poca convicción de que fuera eso a suceder.

Sentí unas manos a mi alrededor, y tmbn sentí como me apartaban de Edward y de mi padre; me deje llevar un poco pero cuando empecé a sentir mis aletas, me aferre a la orilla; no iba a dejar que me apartaran de él, si lo iban a enterrar, tendrían que hacerlo conmigo.

-No, déjenme estar cerca de ellos- rogué, sentí como las manos me soltaron, tome el tridente y lo lleve hasta mi padre; volví a hincarme junto a Edward; pero sentí algo diferente, volvía a tener aletas.

-Bella, ¿por qué tienes las aletas? Jasper, ¿tu también?- pregunto Rosalie, toda contrariada. Mire a Jasper y vi como empezó a centellear, mire mis manos, y sucedió lo mismo. Pero algo se hizo añicos en mi pecho, vi como se extendió una capa desde mi corazón hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, pero lo hacía poco a poco, iba lento, y era una capa tras otra. Sentía como mi corazón se volvía duro, como de piedra o como si se estuviera congelando.

-Ellos van a despertar, no morirán. No tienen porque hacer esto- dijo Rose con voz desesperada.

-Tú misma estabas a punto de decir lo contrario; ya no hay nada porque estar aquí.

-Te condenarás a una vida eterna, y sin amor, ellos despertarán. Por favor no vayas a alejarte de mi.- dijo Rose en un sollozo y con la voz entrecortada… fue cuando comprendí. Había una leyenda… _Si una sirena o un tritón encuentra el amor pero se llega a ir este amor, su corazón se congelará y estará por siempre en mar, y nunca volverá a estar con alguien. Su alma le pertenecerá al brujo Tyler._

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Carlise preocupado al ver a Rose así.

-Es una leyenda, pero esto no lo curará nadie, más que…- empecé a decir pero me vi interrumpida por

-¡Edward, hijo!- exclamo Esme al escuchar mi nombre en un susurró que surgió de los labios de Edward.

-Bella- volvió a decir. A lo lejos escuche el grito de alivio de Felix por los otros dos vampiros, y el de Jasper y los demás… todo lo oía muy lejano, lo único en lo que se concentraban mis sentidos era en Edward.

-Aquí estoy Edward, estoy aquí- dije limpiándome las lágrimas, las capas que me estaban envolviendo se fueron quitando, pero con más velocidad de con la que se extendían.

-Mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella. No llores, que estoy bien; nada me paso- decía Edward con la voz un poco ronca, sin embargo poco a poco se fue reincorporando.

-Edward, Edward

-Shshshsh. No digas nada.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto-le dije y le acariciaba el rosto.

-Hijo, gracias a Dios- dijo Esme y abrazo a Edward, se lo permití, me gire y mi padre no estaba, lo busque alrededor; vi un brillo bajo el agua, no lo pensé dos veces, ya que se estaba desvaneciendo; me sumergí en el mar, me dirigí a donde veía un resplandor. Cuando estaba ya lo suficiente cerca, el resplandor se empezó a aclarar y vi a mi padre… vivo.

-PAPA!- grite, el se giro y fue a abrazarme; lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, me percate que tenía el tridente en su poder de nuevo.

-Hija, estás bien?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que me examinaba.

-Sí, él que me preocupa eres tú.

-Tranquila; que no me ha pasado nada. Deberías de preocuparte de otra cosa…- dijo y miro por encima de mí, me gire y vi a Edward en forma de un tritón. Antes no pude apreciarlo bien, pero ahora que lo veía, lo único que pude sentir fue como mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza en mi pecho.

-Edward- fue lo único que dije y nade hasta el circulo de sus brazos que estaban extendidos para recibirme, cuando sus brazos me rodearon me sentí en mi hogar, y protegida. No era una princesa con poderes, solo era yo Bella, alguien enamorada totalmente de Edward. Nos miramos y no necesitábamos palabras, todas sobraban excepto una, la cual dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo- nos reímos y nos besamos, el beso fue sin preocupaciones de nada, sentí como algo me rodeaba; pero no me importo; solo que estaba con Edward, el beso fue profundo y lleno de amor; en ese beso nos entregamos el uno al otro.

-Chicos no querrán prender fuego, ¿o sí?- dijeron unas voces que escuche en el fondo.

-Emmett, no podías decir otra cosa, ¿verdad?- dijo Edward riéndose, y apartándose un poco de mí, me aun así me tenía sujeta; volví mi vista y vi a Alice y a Jasper abrazados. Lo mismo que a Rose y a Emmett.

-Disculpen, pero necesito hablar un momento a solas con mi hija- dijo mi padre con la voz repentinamente seria.

Nado lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, yo lo seguí a regañadientes ya que significaba separarme de Edward. Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente de ellos, se detuvo; a lo lejos pude ver el palacio, nuestro palacio.

-Hija, ese muchacho…

-Edward, el príncipe Edward Cullen- dije muy segura de mi, pero un momento; ¿cómo le iba a explicar a mi padre lo que era?

-Está bien; el príncipe Edward, bueno sé lo que es y quiero solo saber una cosa ¿lo amas?- dijo, mirándome fijamente, en sus ojos vi una ilusión grande, un brillo que no se que vio en mi rostro que brillo aun más.

-Con todo mi ser padre- dije sin más miramientos, ni con rodeos.

-Entonces estas dispuesta a que él tenga la posibilidad de ser como nosotros o que tu seas como él, o incluso ambas opciones?- pregunto mi padre arqueando una ceja, ya sabía que cuando hacia eso, tenías que decirle la verdad y pensar sobre todo muy bien tu respuesta.

Mi respuesta era clara para mí, pero tal vez Edward no quiera; yo estaría dispuesta a ser como él si así puedo estar a su lado; pero no sé si él esté dispuesto a eso. Baje mi mirada en lo que llegaba a mis conclusiones. Cuando levante la mirada hacia mi padre, él me observaba con demasiada atención, yo ya sabía que era como un libro abierto. Todas mis emociones siempre quedaban expresadas en mi rostro, a demás de que para los que me conocían era la forma en que sabían la verdad. A mi padre nunca le he podido mentir, sin embargo yo sabía que estaba dispuesta a entregarle a Edward pero no estaba muy segura de que era lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar por mí.

-Yo padre, no sé… bueno… n-no estoy s-segura… yo c-creo que… no, lo que pasa… es que…

-Solo dilo hija; quiero saber que hay entre ustedes.

Respire hondo, -yo si aceptaría ser como él; pero no sé si él esté dispuesto a hacer lo mismo- listo, lo dije; mire hacía mi aleta; me aterre de lo que dije, de hecho no lo conozco, no sé qué es lo que él quiere, ni siquiera sé si me ama tanto como para ser alguien como yo.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?- dijo una voz atrás mío. Levante la mirada de mi aleta que por un momento se me hizo más interesante.

Me gire y lo vi; cuando vi sus ojos y vi la forma en que me miraban supe que mi miedo de que el no deseara estar conmigo o que incluso no me amara eran miedo ilusos. Su mirada proyectaba todo y me daba la seguridad para enfrentarme a todo, porque él siempre va a estar por y para siempre conmigo.

-Perdona, mis miedos son tontos lo ce, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Soy capaz de aceptar lo que sea, con tal de estar contigo para siempre.

-Están seguros de esto chicos- dijo mi papá, los dos nos giramos hacia él y asentimos, mi padre miro por encima de mí, y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa. Tomo su tridente y lo tendió hacia nosotros un polvillo dorado, llego a nosotros y nos envolvió, sentí como mi cuerpo cambiaba.

Pov. Narradora

El polvillo envolvió a Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y a Alice; los empezó a transformar y a cambiar. Bella, Jasper y Rosalie fueron transformados en esos momentos en vampiros y se les dio la oportunidad de que en cuanto desearan serían parte del mundo marino de nuevo; mientras que a Alice, Emmett y a Edward los transformo en seres del mundo marino, todos cambiaron, se hicieron más fuertes o más poderosos.

Cuando termino la transformación, cada uno se sentía diferente. –Ahora son uno solo. Dirijan sus vidas y reinos como deben- dijo el rey Charlie.

Mientras les explicaba que era lo que acababa de hacer, los demás vampiros estaban en la superficie; Felix abrazaba y regañaba a la vez a Alec y a Jane; aunque ellos no eran realmente sus hermanos, formaban parte de un clan y se querían como una familia. Despertaron poco después de Edward y Alice.

Algunos de los vampiros se fueron directo a sus hogares como les llamaban ellos. Mientras Tyler tras recibir la furia de Bella; fue destruido totalmente, junto con su cueva. Las almas de las que se había apoderado fueron liberadas, algunas ya no tenían un lugar al que regresar, o algo por lo cual vivir, así que se fueron a disfrutar de algo mejor, o incluso se fueron al lugar donde podían encontrar a esa persona especial. Otras si tenían razones por las cuales vivir, así que fueron a recuperar parte de la vida que se les había sido arrebatada.

Mike, fue encarcelado por las hadas sirenas; y ellas no eran precisamente conocidas por tratar bien a sus prisioneros; nadie se ha logrado librar de ellas, al menos con vida. Jessica encontró pronto a un tritón.

Fred, un tritón muy simpático del cual Jessica se enamoro completamente y ahora mantienen una relación muy hermosa. Esto ocurrió cuando iba huyendo de Mike, encontró a alguien con quien desahogarse un amigo; pero poco a poco está surgiendo el amor entre ellos; aunque primero quieren conocerse más mutuamente.

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, pero créanme que no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Pero aquí estoy, tal vez tardare pero nunca abandonare mis fics. Bueno este es la primera parte del final. Espero y no las haya decepcionado. Cuando pueda subiré la segunda parte y ese será el final. Por favor no olviden dejar rr, quiero cerrar con broche de oro este mi primer fic. NUNK DEJEN DE SOÑAR Y NO PERMITAN QUE NADIE DESTRUYA SUS SUEÑOS.**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


	17. Tritones,sirenas,vampiros delices II

**Capitulo 17: Tritones, sirenas y vampiro(a) s felices por siempre (II parte)**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los utilizo para mi historia y mi alocada imaginación.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las que han leído, agregado a favoritos, alertas y a mí como autora y también a las que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario. En especial a mis locas amigas Lola, Paty, Miriam Cullen y a Ashley Cullen; gracias niñas por leerme.**

Pov. Narradora

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que la batalla fui librada, y ahora los Cullen tienen nuevos integrantes, al poco tiempo se casaron las parejas.

Carlise y Esme estaban muy contentos por esto, ellos desde tiempo atrás esperaban ver a sus hijos casados, con sus compañeros para la eternidad y felices, sobre todo felices; cuando Edward y Bella se casaron automáticamente fueron los reyes del mundo humano, por parte de él, del vampírico y por ella el mundo marino.

Eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo, solo querían estar juntos y lo estaban. Su boda fui inolvidable y digna de recodarse…

_Flash Back_

_Todo en el palacio estaba ordenado, no asistió ningún humano, solo vampiros, aunque Edward insistió en que invitarán a gente del mundo marino ella junto con Rose y Jazz se negaron ya que solo se tenían a ellos, y además no podían estar presentes porque no podían tener piernas…_

_En la ceremonia, la primera en bajar fue Bella, (vestidos en mi perfil) en ese momento se sintió realizada y avanzo por el pasillo, aunque le hubiera encantado que su padre la acompañará en este momento importante para ella, Carlise se había ofrecido a llevarla pero ella se negó, al igual que Rose así que iba a llevar a Alice pero ella se negó y prefirió ir sola al igual que sus amigas, él no protesto._

_Fui avanzado hacía Edward el amor de su vida, las lágrimas afloraban ya por su rostro, Edward no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, ya que la veía hermosa, la más hermosa de todas. Todos los vampiros pensaban lo mismo aunque uno que otro pensaba en la sangre que corría por sus venas sin embargo por petición y orden del futro rey y del rey mismo no morderían a nadie._

_Después bajo Alice, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía que nada en el mundo se la iba a quitar, cuando entró Esme y Carlise se sintieron orgullosos, tal vez no la criaron pero son sus padres y están orgullosos de ella. Ella se reí de felicidad y solo miraba a Jasper quien al verla sonreír y reír como una niña pequeña el día de su cumpleaños abriendo regalos no pudo reprimir las risas que salieron de sus labios._

_La tercera y última en bajar fue Rosalie, ella de belleza exagerada a veces no pudo quedarse atrás, se veía realmente hermosa al igual que todas, aunque que novia no se vería así. Cuando se puso a lado de Emmett se le salieron lagrimas contenidas de felicidad y nerviosismo, pero sabía que se había sacado la lotería con él, porque no solo se amaban sino que se tenían el uno al otro._

_La ceremonia pasó sin interrupciones, en la fiesta bailaron, rieron y algunos comieron dieron vino vampírico pero también vino para los novios ahora esposos._

_La recepción fue decorada por magia de una de las novias, Bella, uso la luz de las estrellas del norte para decorar, se veía hermoso, Las mesas tenían centros de una flor hermosa del mundo marino, difícil de encontrar. Sin embargo fue encontrada por ella._

_Después de la fiesta, partieron para distintos puntos del mundo a pasar una luna de miel._

_Edward y Bella, fueron a una isla que estaba cerca de donde Bella vivía en el mar, curiosamente se llamaba Isla bella. Su padre se la dio a su madre y ese mismo día ella murió. Pero ahí quiso Bella ir para su luna de miel. Nadaron y aprovecharon para hacer la coronación._

_En el palacio se organizo una fiesta, y fueron sorprendidos por los recien casados y Carlise y Esme, en la coronación a Edward se le otorgaron más poderes, pero poderes marino._

_Y Bella fue coronada reina del mundo vampírico al día siguiente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Ahora, Bella, Rose y Jazz están transformándose en vampiros, sus parejas no se han separado de ellos en ningún momento, temerosos a que algo les pase, los primeros en despertar fueron Rose y Jazz, sin embargo Bella tardo dos días más en despertar, en total tres, ya que los poderes también se estaban transformando.

Este hecho causo la desesperación de Edward, sin embargo cuando despertó, era mucho más fuerte que los demás, Edward y Bella hicieron una unión extraña sin embargo poderosa, intercambiaron ponzoña, esta unión los volvió más poderosos de lo que se imaginaban.

Al poco tiempo Jasper y Alice les dieron una noticia increíble y poco difícil de creer…

-Tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Jasper cuando todos se sentaron.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Esme instintivamente.

-Más que bien, mamá. ¡Estoy embarazada!- grito Alice al decir lo último, las chicas se levantaron y abrazaron felices a su amiga, cuñada, hermana.

-Felicidades hombre- dijeron los chicos felicitando a Jasper.

Carlise y Esme estaban estupefactos ya que no creían que fuera verdad, ningún vampiro que conocieron podía tener hijos, aunque ser de la realiza tuviera algo que ver.

-No están contentos ustedes?- dijo Alice con un puchero.

-Claro que si mi niña, solo que nos tomo sorpresa la noticia que seremos abuelos- dijo Carlise, pero se levanto a abrazar a su hija igual que Esme y a felicitar a Jasper.

-Que puntería tienes hombre- dijo Emmett a Jasper en forma de broma, Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza pero todos se atacaron de la risa por el comentario.

Rosalie aunque estaba feliz por su amiga, tenía celos. Ella quería quedar embarazada, sin embargo tenían toda la eternidad pero la cigüeña no los hizo esperar mucho.

Al año del nacimiento de los gemelos de Alice, quedó embarazada trayendo al mundo a un niño.

Bella y Edward no se preocupaban mucho por eso, aunque les gustaría ser padres, pero no estaban desesperados. Pero no por eso se librarían, aunque para ellos fue un hermoso regalo de cumpleaños.

Después de tres años del nacimiento del hijo de Rose, tuvieron un hijo, y al año una niña.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, en el mundo marino, humano y vampírico estaba la paz; aunque a veces había conflictos en el último pero siempre lo solucionaban sin necesidad de matar ni de lucha.

Los hijos de ellos, eran inteligentes, eran una mezcla de lo que ellos era, vampiros, tritones o sirenas y humanos. Por supuesto con poderes.

Después de un tiempo fingieron su muerte en el mundo humano ya que sospechaban que no envejecían; otra familia importante asumió el poder sin embargo no se quedó con nada de los Cullen.

Edward y Bella gobernaban bastante bien ambos mundo; los demás tenían pequeños pueblos a su mando de vampiros y tritones y sirenas. Carlise y Esme se sentían muy orgullosos de sus hijos e hijas, a todos los adoptaron y los querían como si fueran sus propios hijos.

De esta forma vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre tritones, sirenas y vampiros; bueno tal vez con algunos problemas a veces pero siempre lo resolvieron.

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, en serio.**

**Bien con este capítulo me despido, espero les haya gustado porque a mi sí. Fue un viaje a otro mundo increíble y tengo mucha emoción porque aunque no sea el primer fic terminado, es mi primer fic que escribí y me siento orgullosa de él.**

**Bien para quien le interese los nombres de los hijos son:**

**Ali y Jazz: Su hijo John Anthony y su hija Vanessa**

**Rose y Emm: Su hijo Jace**

**Bella y Ed: Su hijo Anthony y su hija Renesmee Elizabeth**

**Me despido, y gracias…**

**Ls quiere JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


End file.
